Hope, A Bellow Diamond Story- AU
by phantomzoom
Summary: Thousands of years have passed since Pink Diamond was shattered. Will her mothers be able to get over her death and find out who shattered her? Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond go through the journey of igniting their love again and maybe more.
1. Chapter 1- The beginning

Far away from the Earth lays a world ruled by gems, Diamonds to be exact. Who are these Diamonds you may ask? Well, there are four, at least there was four. A mother, White Diamond, and her daughter, Yellow Diamond. Yet, Blue Diamond originated from a planet conquered by White Diamond. Blue Diamond, originating from a planet rich in Boron, Hydrogen, and Nitrogen, is the lover of the Yellow diamond. But who is Pink Diamond, she was the fruit of Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond's love. Their daughter, gone before her twenty-fifth thousand birthday. As of White Diamond, she disappeared soon after. Leaving Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond to mourn and pick up the pieces. This horrible experience sent Blue Diamond into a crippling depression for millennia and sent Yellow into an angry, vengeful state, both unable to love each other like they used to. But, there is hope. Hope in the future that may bring Pink Diamond's shatterer to light and bring Yellow and Blue Diamond Back together.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yellow Diamond sat on her throne, often consumed in her work of looking after Homeworld and the Diamonds' courts. Pink Diamond was gone, White Diamond disappeared, and Blue Diamond was off mourning the loss of their daughter, Pink Diamond.

She sighed and said to her Pearl, "Clear my schedule for the next hour and only alert me to a real emergency. I have to speak to Blue Diamond."

Her Pearl replied, "Yes my Diamond."

Yellow Diamond then got up and made her way out of her control room, turning off her screen in the process. She needed to speak to Blue Diamond, make her come to her senses and act like a leader, like a Diamond. Not some depressed piece of organic life like the humans on the planet Earth. Yellow ventured through the hallways and corridors until she reached her and Blue Diamond's private quarters. Before entering, she had to mentally prepare herself for the experience that was about to occur. Yellow knocked on the door and said, "Blue, I am coming in.", to which there was no response, only the sound of sobbing. The room was a blue color similar to the color of Blue Diamond as Yellow Diamond appreciated her color. Around the room, a good amount of furniture was present, chairs, tables and the latter. Blue, hidden by the curtains and canopy of their larger bed, was slouching, sobbing uncontrollably from losing their only child.

Blue said, "What do you want Yellow? Why can't you just let me grieve?"

Yellow responded, "I thought we agreed to put that planet and this whole debacle behind us? Blue, I've been controlling your court, my own court, Pink's, and White's for over millennia now! You've got to be a leader Blue!"

Blue Diamond suddenly stopped crying and stared at Yellow Diamond, menacingly. Her eyes no longer depicted the emotion of sadness, they were murderous and angry.

Blue got up and yelled, "What have you done for me in the past millennia?! You act like you don't even care about our daughter, that she's dead and never coming back! Why did I ever fall in love with you?! You are as heartless as the darkness that surrounds our planet, engulfing each day at sunset!"

Yellow just stood there, stunned at what Blue Diamond had said to her. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She thought to herself, "Of course, I miss her." She looked directly at Blue Diamond who was standing right before her, ready to say more.

Blue said,"Yellow, what happened to you? You've changed, you're not the Diamond I remember."

Yellow responded,"I-I don't know what happened. I j-just couldn't withstand feeling those emotions so I just continued to work harder and wanted to get rid of everything having to do with Pink Diamond. I'm sorry. I screwed up and now I've ruined our relationship." Yellow started to cry uncontrollably, in front of Blue like she had never done before.

"Yellow, it wasn't all your fault. It takes two in a relationship. I'm sorry too. I should have never given you the responsibility of my court. I didn't know that you were under all that stress."

"Blue, I should have helped you when you were grieving but I made myself a shell and shut everyone out. I love you so much and I'm so sorry"

"I love you and I'm so sorry too Yellow."

Blue Diamond pulled Yellow Diamond closer, embracing in a hug. Each of them looking into each other's eyes like there was a rope tugging them closer and closer. An inch apart when Blue Diamond slammed her lips into Yellow's, a ferocious kiss between them. Yellow looked into Blue's eyes, seeing no more sadness but an eagerness. An eagerness that Yellow was very willing to deliver.

Blue Diamond said, "Yellow, Fuck me now!"

Oooooohhhh! What is going to happen now? Next chapter will tell!


	2. Chapter 2- Loving Each Other

Blue Diamond looked at Yellow Diamond, wanting to be together with her again. She grabbed Yellow Diamond's collar and dragged her over to their large bed, Yellow allowing her to do so. Pushing her down, Blue jumped on top of Yellow. Wanting to feel what she felt before her depression started, wanting to feel the love they used to have.

Blue said,"Get rid of your clothes, that's an order." She smiled devilishly, her clothes disappearing into a blue flash.

Yellow replied, "You are such a seductress, Blue.", as her clothes vanished into a yellow flash.

Yellow looked all over Blue Diamond, admiring her curves and body. All that was hidden under her cloak and dress. Only, she, Yellow Diamond ever got to see this. She took in everything of Blue, even her scent. The scent of ocean and rainwater, a scent she missed dearly. Whereas Blue Diamond was soft and curvy, Yellow Diamond was muscular and rigid. Complete opposites, yet they fit together like puzzle pieces. Each of them, dripping from down under. Blue wanted to be fucked, her vagina so swollen it felt like it was going to burst. But, Blue wasn't ready to give Yellow what she wanted just yet, a little bit longer for the lack of sex all of those millennia.

Yellow Diamond was getting uncomfortable, her penis was throbbing more and more as the minutes went by. Oh, the stars, she just wanted to fuck Blue already but Blue Diamond being the little vixen she was, made her wait. Yellow hadn't felt like this since she first shapeshifted her lower area to please Blue Diamond and to create their only child. But it seems Blue Diamond has another idea. Blue lowers her head down to the level of Yellow Diamond's shaft which is already covered in pre-cum. Yellow Diamond became very impatient, yearning for Blue to do something.

She said, "Blue, when are you-", but she was cut off by Blue Diamond enveloping her shaft in her mouth. She moaned as she grabbed onto Blue Diamond's hair. Blue kept a rhythmic pattern as she continued to suck on Yellow Diamond's penis, her yellow pubic hair tickling her face. Yellow Diamond was big, due to Blue Diamond asking her to be, thousands of years before. She continued to moan and the throbbing continued to intensify until she couldn't take it anymore. Letting out a guttural roar, she came inside of Blue Diamond's mouth. Blue Diamond didn't want to spit any of her wife's juices out so she swallowed them in gulps, the excess draining down her face. Blue removed herself from Yellow's area and stood up to look at her.

Blue said, "Now Yellow, wasn't that fun?", as she started to laugh.

Yellow got up and said, "It was but I'm not finished yet.", sporting an evil grin.

Yellow Diamond thrust herself towards Blue Diamond, grabbing onto her waist. She said, "It's my turn now!". Yellow lifted Blue off of her feet and onto their bed where she was on top and Blue was on the bottom. Yellow was hard again, an interesting feature that Blue Diamond loved besides of all her other amazing features.

She asked, "Blue are you okay with doing this? I know it's been a while and I don't want to hurt you."

Blue replied, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Please just fuck me already!"

Sporting the same evil grin, Yellow said," Yes, My Diamond."

Yellow wrapped her arms around Blue Diamond, erasing the space between them. In response, Blue wrapped her legs around Yellow's waist and her arms around Yellow's neck. Starting off slowly, Yellow thrust her shaft into Blue's swollen vagina, not going in too deep for the sake of hurting Blue. Blue Diamond started to moan, wanting Yellow Diamond to go quicker and stronger than she was currently doing.

Blue said, "Yellow, please. Quicker and harder!", almost unable to finish her sentence.

Yellow Diamond responded by pushing her shaft harder and quicker into Blue, keeping a rhythm. They didn't care if anyone on homeworld heard them. It was their time to love again, to have hope in their relationship. As Yellow kept on getting quicker and stronger with her motion, Blue's moans got more intense and more guttural. She was digging her nails into Yellow Diamond's back but Yellow didn't care. No one would see those marks and she considered them to be battle scars from her battles of love. Blue Diamond's vagina was still so tight even after giving birth to Pink Diamond and millennia of no sexual activities. It gripped onto Yellow's shaft and she was enjoying it. Enjoying how amazing her wife was and realizing how much they had missed in the past thousands of years. As if they were telepathically connected, both knew that they had to make up for all of what they missed those years.

Blue Diamond yelled, "Ahhh! Yellow, I'm going to cum!". Just barely finishing her sentence before releasing herself all over Yellow's shaft.

Yellow yelled, "Wow, you're so wet! Oh, my stars Blue! I can't hold it anymore! Ahh!"

Yellow Diamond released all of her juices inside Blue. Some of it dripping out in the color of green, a mixture of both of them. Yellow slowly pulled her now softened shaft from Blue's vagina. Both of the areas covered in the green mixture of them. The room smelled of rainwater, oceans, and now, sex. It took a few moments for them to catch their breathes even though they didn't have to. Slowly, Yellow laid beside Blue Diamond. Both exhausted from their fun experience. Blue turned around to look into Yellow's eyes. Blue no longer saw anger in her wife's eyes and Yellow didn't see depression in Blue's eyes. They both saw love, hope, and the future of their relationship in each others' eyes.

Blue Diamond said, "Are you going back to work now, Yellow?", with a slight sense of sadness.

Yellow Diamond responded, "No, I want to spend the rest the evening with you, Blue."

"I love you, Yellow."

"I love you too, Blue."

Yellow wrapped her arms around her lover as they both drifted off into slumber. Tired but happy. They were together again and they knew that nothing was going to keep them apart anymore. Not even Rose Quartz or even White Diamond. The spark had ignited their relationship again.

Hello everyone again! Sorry if this scene isn't the best. It's my first time writing a chapter like this. But, what will happen after this?


	3. Chapter 3- Sickness

*A few weeks later*

Yellow Diamond was sitting in her control room on her throne, pondering the reports that a measly peridot had sent before she went rogue. Yellow Diamond knew little about the progress of the Cluster except that from the last report given, it was to emerge shortly. She didn't know if it emerged or if it was a complete dud. The ordeal with that clod calling peridot had stressed Yellow Diamond out but she wasn't as stressed out as much as before. Blue Diamond finally return to her duties and her own court. Blue had felt so bad that she pushed all of her responsibilities on Yellow so the day after their little "fun" endeavor, she returned to her responsibilities. Everything had been going smoothly ever since. Until now.

Yellow Pearl said, "My Diamond, we have received a message from Blue Diamond and her pearl. Would you like to watch it and respond?"

Yellow Diamond responded, "Yes, Pearl, send it up to my screen."

Blue Pearl appeared on Yellow Diamond's screen but not Blue Diamond. That surprised Yellow Diamond but she dismissed it due to the fact Blue Diamond was probably busy working on something. But, its what she heard in the background that made her worry.

Blue Pearl spoke," Your luminous Yellow Diamond, I speak on behalf of Blue Diamond. She requests your presence in your private chambers immediately. She is feeling under the weather. I-". The pearl was cut off by the sudden sound of Blue Diamond moaning in pain and the wave of blue that followed with it. Blue Pearl started to cry out in pain in which the message was cut off.

Yellow Diamond jumped out of her seat and yelled to her pearl, "Clear everything from my schedule for the day! I have to make sure Blue Diamond is alright!"

Yellow Diamond turned off her screen and ran towards the nearest warp pad. She had to get to Blue, she wasn't going to lose the most precious being in her life. As the warp pad came to life and Yellow Diamond traveled to Blue, she wished it would work faster. As she arrived on the warp pad near her and Blue's private quarters, she heard Blue moan again in pain. The wave of Blue's emotions hit her and she felt the pain that Blue Diamond was feeling. Yellow felt the pain, it wasn't an ordinary pain. That pain was coming from Blue's gem on her chest. Of course, it would cripple her Pearl but Yellow Diamond was able to take it. Yellow did feel pain but she needed to find out if Blue was okay.

Yellow said, "Blue, I came as fast as I could! Are you oka-" Yellow Diamond stopped in her tracks. Blue Diamond was not in the bed like Yellow Diamond thought she was. No, she was somewhere else. Yellow Diamond looked around the room for a sign of Blue Diamond. Her Pearl laid crumpled over in the corner. Unable to take Blue Diamond's aura of emotions. Her aura of pain. The light in the bathroom caught her eye immediately. She heard Blue Diamond's moaning from there as well so she ran over to the bathroom door.

Yellow said,"Blue are you alright?!"

No answer, just moaning.

Yellow responded, "Okay, Blue. I'm coming in."

Blue Diamond was lying slumped over the toilet, covered in a sweat. Her eyes were blood shot and she looked extremely tired. Then the smell hit Yellow Diamond's nostrils. Blue Diamond had been throwing up, enough to keep her from not getting any sleep. Yellow ran over to her lover, wondering what was wrong with her. Gently, she picked up Blue Diamond and laid her on her chest, making sure she did not hurt her. Blue Diamond felt so weak and faint that she could barely move.

Blue Diamond said weakly,"Yellow, thank you for coming to me."

Yellow Responded, "Blue, I would do anything for you. Just say my name and I will be there."

"Oh Yellow, my gem feels like it's being torn apart! I feel so sick and my stomach feels like its being ripped out of me!"

Yellow Diamond had an idea of what was wrong but she had to make sure she was right. "Blue, I am going to take you to our bed and then I will call the medical Quartz. I think I may know whats wrong with you."

"Okay, Yellow."

Blue Diamond let Yellow Diamond pick her up and carry her to the bed. She felt a little better now that Yellow Diamond was here. Enough that her Pearl was uncrumpled from the corner.

"Blue Pearl, go see the medical Quartz. You have had a rough day and send my Pearl over here. Take the rest of the day off. I will tend to Blue Diamond for the rest of the day."

Blue Pearl responded, "Yes, your luminous Yellow Diamond." and she left the room.

Yellow Diamond pulled up her screen, "Quartz, I am sending Blue Diamond's Pearl to you. She needs to be tended to. I am requesting that you send your best medical Quartz to mine and Blue Diamond's private quarters immediately, understood? Blue Diamond needs to be examined by a doctor immediately!"

The Quartz responded, "Yes, my diamond."

Yellow Diamond closed her screen and returned to the bed to sit next to Blue Diamond. She held Blue Diamond's hand and said, "Don't worry my beloved, the medical Quartz is on her way."

Oh no! What is wrong with Blue Diamond? Only the future will tell! See everyone in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4- Gemlings

Hello everyone! Before we start the story up again, I would like to respond to some reviews I received.

YellowfuckingDia-"GREEN HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TELL PEOPLE YOUT BIRTH STORY"

I know who left this review and I already talked to them lol. It's because I am Green Diamond on a Minecraft server and he's Yellow Diamond.

Kanashi-"Yayyy Blue's pregnant"

Yeah, that was probably obvious in the last chapter but it's not going to be all sunshine and rainbows for Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond, and their gemling(s).

Hopesolo20-"omg! this is sooo amazingly good! please continue"

Thank you! I do have a question though. Are you the same Hopesolo20 on that wrote "A Diamond's Happiness"? If you are, I love your story!

Captain Fuckew McHugerage-"She up the Stick?"

Um, if this is what I think it means then yes.

Okay, these are all the reviews I got. Thanks for making them even though some of them are just plain weird. On with the story!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yellow Diamond was still sitting next to Blue Diamond. Blue Diamond was now sitting up instead of laying down. Both of them were waiting for the medical Quartz to arrive. Yellow Diamond was massaging Blue Diamond's back, trying to relieve the stress knot there that had been created from Blue Diamond getting sick. Within a few minutes of contacting the medical Quartz, she arrived with medical equipment to diagnose Blue Diamond.

The medical Quartz spoke,"My luminous Yellow Diamond and my lustrous Blue Diamond, I am at your service for medical needs. What are you experiencing my lustrous Diamond?"

Yellow Diamond knew exactly what was wrong with Blue because Blue Diamond had experienced it eons before with their daughter, Pink Diamond. But, now, it seemed worse. She seemed sicker than with Pink Diamond.

Blue Diamond responded to the Quartz,"My gem has been pulsating nonstop for a week and I've been throwing up so much that I can't sleep. Also, my body is extremely sore. I have felt like this before when I was pregnant with my daughter, Pink Diamond but there is no way I'm pregnant again, right Yellow? My pregnancy with Pink Diamond was so dangerous that there wasn't a chance for me to have any more gemlings. Am I being corrupted?!"

Blue Diamond started to cry at the idea of being corrupted, corruption was just as bad as being shattered. She didn't want to become corrupted, she didn't want to leave Yellow Diamond all alone. Yellow Diamond had already almost lost Blue Diamond before during her pregnancy with Pink Diamond. Blue Diamond had become sick within a week of becoming pregnant with Pink Diamond. She was bedridden for the rest of the months left after that. Pink Diamond's birth was what nearly killed Blue Diamond. Blue Diamond had gone into labor and was unable to give birth to Pink because she had been so sick. Because of this, Yellow and Blue Diamond had to make a hard decision. The medical Quartz's had to perform an emergency gemling extraction on Blue Diamond or she and Pink Diamond would either die or become corrupted/infected. Both of them had survived but Pink Diamond was a sickly gemling and of course, pink and Blue Diamond was forbidden by the medical Quartz to have any more children. It broke Blue Diamond's heart but at least she still had her one daughter, until that was taken from her as well. It was what destroyed Blue Diamond.

The medical Quartz spoke again,"My lustrous Diamond, you seem to be having the symptoms of a pregnancy. Although Pink Diamond's pregnancy almost made you infertile there was still a slight chance that you could become pregnant with gemlings again, but first, I need to scan your lower region. May I scan your Wife's abdomen, my luminous Diamond?"

Yellow Diamond responded,"Yes, are you okay with that Blue?"

"You may proceed, Quartz" and with that, Blue Diamond phased off her clothing on the lower half of her body to reveal her abdomen.

"Thank you, my lustrous Diamond."

The medical Quartz brought up her scanning screen and directed towards Blue Diamond's abdomen. It was fuzzy at first but the Quartz was able to get it steadied.

"Well, my two diamonds, it appears that Blue Diamond is pregnant. I receiving two reports of gems. Congratulations my Diamonds, you are expecting twins!"

Blue Diamond turned to look at Yellow Diamond. She was worried that Yellow Diamond would be mad but she wasn't. Yellow Diamond was smiling, happy, but she was also crying. The tears weren't tears of sadness, the tears were tears of joy.

Blue Diamond said, "Oh Yellow, it's a miracle! I never thought it would happen again!" and she started to cry tears of joy.

Yellow Diamond said, "Blue, I am beyond happy that you are with gemlings again. We are able to have a family again, thank you Blue. Thank you for all that you have done for me. I love you, Blue." and Yellow sat down next to Blue Diamond and hugged her.

The Quartz said, "My Diamonds, to make sure that what happened with Blue Diamond's pregnancy with Pink Diamond doesn't occur again, I wish to check up on Blue Diamond every 3 weeks. If that is okay?"

Blue Diamond said, "Yes, that is fine, Quartz. Thank you for your service. You may leave now."

"My Diamonds" and the Quartz saluted, bowed, and left the Diamonds' quarters.

After the medical Quartz left, Blue Diamond jumped on top of Yellow Diamond, knocking her over on to the bed, and gave her a hug. Blue Diamond was so happy. She had not felt this happy since the birth of her daughter, Pink Diamond.

"Oh, Blue. I love you so much!"

"Me too, Yellow!

Yellow Diamond ended up spending the whole day with Blue Diamond. The two Diamonds talked about their future gemlings such as what they would name them and what they would look like. Yellow and Blue didn't know what exactly their gemlings would look like because of their only gemling, Pink Diamond was pink and had a naval-oriented gem. They knew that something made Blue Diamond sick but they were never able to figure it out exactly. Both of the Diamonds had asked White Diamond for help but she didn't know either. White Diamond was always distant from her daughter and her daughter's lover, even when her grandchild was born. The only time that White Diamond spent a substantial amount of time with them was when Blue Diamond got sick during her pregnancy. She would help Yellow Diamond take care of Blue Diamond when Yellow Diamond had to work. Even after Pink Diamond's birth, only for a few months, she was around them. She then disappeared and reappeared right before Pink Diamond's death. Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond didn't care if White Diamond was around. They only cared about each other and their children. Nothing could dampen their happiness now. Not even Rose Quartz could. Yet, someone is about to come back.

*BZZT* White Diamond is returning to Homeworld! *BZZT*

Yay! Blue Diamond is having twins! But, White Diamond is coming back. What is she going to do about Blue Diamond having more gemlings? Only the future will tell. See ya, everyone!


	5. Chapter 5- White Diamond's message

Responding to reviews again! Don't worry, I'll start the story back up after!

Hopesolo20- "yes! I am the one who wrote a diamonds happiness! I'm glad you like it, I'm going to be posting chapter 6 soon."

Yes! You should look up a diamond's happiness on AO3!

That was it with the reviews, now back to the story!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond looked into each other's eyes. White Diamond was returning to Homeworld, but why? The so-called mother of Yellow Diamond was returning. Either she was coming back to terrorize Yellow and her lover or something worse. Although she was Yellow Diamond's mother, she was hardly a motherly figure. Even when Yellow Diamond was a young gemling, she didn't take care of her. There was no one else either to take care of Yellow Diamond. By nature, there was slight chance that Yellow would inherit some of her mother's "interesting" qualities but nurture, even though there was no nurturing, made Yellow Diamond into a cold gem. It was until she met Blue Diamond that she softened up and even more after the birth of Pink Diamond. Unfortunately, Pink Diamond's death brought back her coldness, causing her to distance herself from Blue Diamond and let work envelope her life. Yellow Diamond believes though, that Blue Diamond saved her from becoming her mom. Her one and only, mom, White Diamond. White Diamond told her that she was an experiment for gemkind. An artificial gem insemination on a Diamond to create another heir since resources were so scarce on Homeworld and there were no colonies at the time that would have been able to support a Diamond like Yellow Diamond. But Yellow felt that she wasn't the product of some science experiment. She felt that she had another mother, somewhere, she felt it in her gem. Yellow knew her mother was lying. When Blue and Yellow told White Diamond that Blue Diamond was pregnant with Pink Diamond, White looked disgusted and upset like she just stepped on a gem slug barefoot. White diamond, of course, to hide her initial reaction, smiled and said through clenched teeth, "Congratulations." The two of them knew that they had to tell White Diamond about the twins but they were scared. Scared that something might happen.

Blue Diamond said, "She's going to request a-"

Before Blue could even finish her sentence, a message was sent to them. It was from White Diamond. Blue Diamond froze, she didn't want to open the message because she knew what it encased. Yellow Diamond reached over to the screen before them and pressed the message, feeling her non-existent stomach drop. The message popped open revealing White Diamond. She was taller than Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond but not by much. Her hair added some height to her as well since it was spiked up in the air. What always made Blue and Yellow uncomfortable were her eyes, cold and dark like deep space. Her eyes were a whitish-grey color and when the two of them looked at White's eyes directly, they could sense no feelings. No love, no remorse, nothing at all except maybe hatred. White Diamond was dressed a lot like Yellow: shoulder pads, heeled boots, and elbow-length gloves, but she had a cape and she didn't have a helmet. There was a saying that White Diamond would always say to Yellow Diamond whenever both her and Blue were near White, it was "if you want to be intimidating, dress like me always, Yellow! Not like _her_ …" which referenced Blue Diamond's attire. A saying that would send Yellow Diamond's temper ablaze.

The two Diamond's needed time to prepare themselves for what White's message held. Part of Yellow Diamond didn't want to press play on the message, fearing that whatever it encased would stress Blue Diamond out and potentially hurt their gemlings. White Diamond returning to Homeworld was stressful enough for both of them. But Yellow knew she had to press play and find out what White wanted because if she didn't do what White wanted her to do, it would be worse than the stress of opening the message. Yellow breathed in even though she didn't have to and pressed play. The cold-hearted woman called mother started to speak…

White said, "Hello my dearest daughter and daughter-in-law. I have decided to return to Homeworld for the time being. I hope you two have recovered from the loss of your dearest daughter and my granddaughter, Pink Diamond. It looks as though you have done a fine job of controlling "my" planet and my court as well. Yet, it seems you are still having problems with that organic piece of rock called Earth, the death ground of Pink Diamond. I am requesting that you and Blue Diamond meet me in my control room, alone, without your pearls. We don't need them, lowly stratagems. White Diamond out."

Both Yellow and Blue were shocked. It seems that White Diamond had become colder in her trek through deep space.

Blue Diamond spoke with anger, "Stars, the nerve of that woman?! Someday I would really like to punch her in her big ego-fucking-tastic gem on that stupid forehead of hers!"

Yellow said, "Remind me not piss you off in the near future, Blue."

"Wha-Why?"

"Because you are already having mood swings, Blue" and Yellow started walking hastily towards the door.

"Why you little giraffe neck gem!" and Blue started to run after Yellow, grabbing her hand when she caught up with her.

"Remember, Yellow, we are doing this together, she wanted both of us there."

Yellow Diamond turned around, grabbed both of Blue Diamond's hands and put them where her heart would be. Yellow said, "Please, Blue, if you get uncomfortable or sick or feel anything that is not normal, tell me and we'll leave. I don't care what else White Diamond has to say."

"No, we have to stay no matter what. We can't hint to her about the gemlings. When it's safe to tell her, we will."

"Okay, Blue"

Yellow let go of one Blue Diamond's hands and lifted the other one up and kissed it. The two of them started walking towards the warp pad. The warp pad that would take them to White Diamond's part of Homeworld. It would only be a split second and they would be there. White Diamond's court wasn't different at all, cold and barren like the gem who ran it. Before entering White Diamond's control room, Yellow Diamond stopped. She needed to prepare herself before seeing her mother again.

Yellow said, "Wait, Blue. Please hug me before we go in there. I-I don't know if I could face _her_ again."

Blue said, "I love you Yellow. You can face _her_ because you two are nothing alike. She's cold and heartless and you are warm and full of love," and she hugged Yellow, clinging to her like this was their last moment together.

"Let's go," and Yellow Diamond lets go of Blue Diamond and pushes the door open, revealing White Diamond.

White Diamond said coldly, "Hello Yellow and Blue."

And, White Diamond is back! What will Blue and Yellow do? Find out in the next chapter! See ya later!


	6. Chapter 6- Ultimatum

Some more reviews everyone!

Hopesolo20- "THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME, AHHHH THIS SOOO GOOD"

Thank you! Ch.6 of your story made me cry and the suspense with Yellow Diamond killed me!

Kanashi- "JESUS CHRIST!"

Honestly, when I'm rereading my fanfic to check for errors, I say Jesus Christ myself!

Now, I am sharing a friend's fanfic that is in the same universe as mine. Only from a different character viewpoint. Check it out, please!

s/12794026/1/Tanzanite-a-SU-Hope-Story

On to chapter 6!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

White Diamond said coldly, "Hello Yellow and Blue."

Yellow Diamond responded first, "What do you want White?"

"I've told you repeatedly to call me mother, Yellow. Why, Blue, you look rather lavishing today."

Blue Diamond said, "Thank you, White. You look great as well."

"The reason why I have called you here today is to discuss the Planet Earth. It is still swarming with organic life even after the cluster was set to emerge. I sent my best Peridot to investigate the situation and from her reports, the cluster was a dud. Your ex-Peridot, Yellow, what a little disgusting clod, must have disabled it. From the reports of my Peridot, the whole entire cluster is bubbled and it wasn't all done by a specific gem. It bubbled itself, I don't know how or why it did that but Yellow you have failed again! Your army is a complete failure, as you can tell by that Peridot and that Jasper who ended up getting herself corrupted! Oh, wait, that Jasper was from Pink's army wasn't she? I guess Pink Diamond was just as much of a failure as her mother was. I don't know why Blue. Why did you choose Yellow Diamond?"

"I chose Yellow because when I emerged, I looked straight into her eyes and I knew. I knew she was the one, my soul mate, my confidante gem, my true lover. There was something that pulled me towards her from the beginning. I know we have had some rough patches in our relationship but couples and lovers are not meant to have perfect relationships. I love Yellow dearly, with all my heart," and as Blue Diamond finished her response, she reaches down and grabs Yellow Diamond's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"What do you want to do to the Earth, White? It is under mine and Blue's control since it belonged to Pink, our daughter. You can't touch it White. It is two members of the Diamond authority against one, White. You can't destroy the planet Earth. As much as I would like to see that planet wiped off our star maps, it means too much to Blue and I. it is the death ground of daughter. Where her the shards of her gem might still lay. I thought that creating the cluster and turning the Earth into a geo weapon might relieve some of our pain but it won't. I've started looking more from Blue's point of view and it's helped me." Yellow Diamond put her arm protectively around Blue Diamond's shoulders, part of an instinct of protecting her mate. An instinct ingrained deep in her gem.

"I want to destroy the Earth, the place where my granddaughter died. I am still the ruler of Homeworld, Yellow. My say overrules both of yours. Those lesser humans deserve the fate that Rose Quartz created for them. She loved them, she protected them, and then destroyed her own diamond to keep them safe! They are the reason why Pink diamond no longer walks among us! Interesting how you would rather save the humans than getting closure for your daughter's death!"

The last sentence made Blue Diamond's stomach churn and her gem start to pulsate. What White Diamond was saying, everything was stressing Blue Diamond out more. Exactly what Yellow Diamond didn't want to happen. She tried with all her might to hide her discomfort in her stomach and gem. White diamond didn't need to know about the gemlings until Blue Diamond was out of the danger zone. Blue had to make sure of it, but she didn't know how long before she couldn't handle her pain before utterly breaking.

White Diamond said, "Blue Diamond, are you okay? Your gem is glowing out of nowhere."

Blue Diamond said, "I'm fine, White, but how dare you-." But Blue Diamond couldn't finish her sentence. She had finally broke, unable to hide her gemlings or her symptoms of having them. She cursed herself as she covered her mouth and ran out of White's control room. She was looking for anything, a room, a window, even a garbage can, to expel her morning sickness from the increase in hormones in her body. Finally, Blue Diamond found a window. She didn't care if some gems were below it. She gripped the side of the window and regurgitated whatever was in her stomach at the time, out the window. Blue Diamond was so stressed out from everything that occurred. The stress broke her and caused her to do the one thing that she didn't want to do. She revealed that she was pregnant to White Diamond. She didn't even need to say it because of her last pregnancy with Pink Diamond. She doubts that White Diamond forgot that. Blue Diamond was so mindlessly away from the reality that she didn't even hear Yellow Diamond running towards her. White Diamond following at a slower pace behind her.

Yellow Diamond said, "Blue! Are you okay?!" Worry stricken all over her face as she remembered Blue's sickness with Pink Diamond.

Yellow stood behind Blue Diamond, not wanting to do anything wrong to her while she was in this state.

White Diamond said, "Blue Diamond, are you okay? You look awfully sick," as she reached her hand out to put it on Blue Diamond's back.

Blue Diamond responded, with anger in her voice, "Don't touch me, White Diamond…"

Blue Diamond removed herself from the window and turned to look at White Diamond. White had the same disgusted look on her face, the look when she found out that Blue Diamond was pregnant with Pink Diamond.

White Diamond said, "So, Blue, I guess you are pregnant again? No doubt it was Yellow that did it this time too. Am I correct?"

"So what if I am? You barely cared last time so why should it matter this time, White?!"

Yellow Diamond said, "Blue, stop, you are going to stress-"

"No, Yellow. I want her to hear what I have to say! It's my choice to carry these gemlings! You have no say in what I and Yellow do in our private lives!"

"The only reason that you are pregnant again Blue is that Yellow wanted to keep your marriage alive for political reasons, not love. And its two abominations this time?!"

"How dare you say that White?! These gemlings are the product of our love in our marriage. A thing you'll never understand!"

"I know my own daughter. I created her, I am her mother! You are only a creature from another planet."

Yellow said, "You may have created me, White, but you were never my mother. Blue is the one who saved me from turning into to a cold gem like you. I love her for everything she is and I didn't create our gemlings for a marriage-political saving reason!"

White Diamond knew she was fighting a lost battle so she thought up an ultimatum for the two.

"Fine, but you two must listen to me if you want your precious first-born's planet to live. Tell all of the universes that you are expecting gemlings again and let me decree that gems can no longer switch Diamonds' courts anymore."

Blue Diamond looked at Yellow Diamond, both nodding yes at each other. They had to protect the Earth, not for the humans only, but for Pink Diamond.

Blue Diamond said, "Yes, we'll do it."

White Diamond said, "Perfect, meet me in my control room between the eleventh and sixth cycles, understood?"

"Yes, White Diamond"

White Diamond turned around and walked back into her control room. Satisfied with getting what she wanted. Yellow Diamond turned to face Blue Diamond. In a matter of seconds, Blue Diamond collapsed into Yellow Diamond's arms. She was so weak from the stress that White Diamond caused her. Yellow Diamond was completely surprised when Blue Diamond fell onto her, thank the stars that she caught her.

Yellow Diamond said, "Are you alright, Blue?"

Blue Diamond said, "I'm okay, Yellow. I'm just exhausted and feeling faint from what happened today. Please carry me to our room?"

"Anything for you Blue," and Yellow kissed Blue on the cheek, picked her up bridal style, and brought her to their room private room.

"Thank you, Yellow"

"You're welcome Blue." Yellow Diamond laid Blue Diamond down on their bed and put the covers over her. She decided to stay awake that night to keep an eye on Blue Diamond. She wanted Blue Diamond to relax and not let history repeat itself. Blue Diamond fell asleep in an instant on her side, her hands and arms wrapped protectively around her midsection. A mother's instinct you would say made her do it. Yellow and Blue were going to protect these gemlings no matter what, the gemlings are the product of their love. The love of two Diamonds.

Blue and Yellow's gemlings already don't like White Diamond. Neither would I with what she said to Blue and Yellow!


	7. Chapter 7- Broadcasts

I love reviews so keep posting them!

FadedUmbreon- "This story is coming along amazingly! thanks so much for the shout out!"

Thanks! You are getting another shout out in this chapter too!

Hopesolo20- "yass! 2 in one day! I love this story please keep it up. Lol, I am sorry I made you cry, but it was what I was trying to do."

You made a few people cry probably and you did a great job at it! Your story is great and I can't wait for the next chapter!

Here is the shout out again for my friend, FadedUmbreon!

s/12794026/1/Tanzanite-a-SU-Hope-Story

Wooohooo! Chapter 7 is up now!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yellow Diamond was sleeping in a chair beside the bed, in her full uniform. Even her helmet was still on. She must have fallen asleep watching over Blue Diamond. She may have been peaceful physically but in her mind, it was a catastrophe. Yellow Diamond was in the middle of having a night terror, like the ones she has had in the past. It was about Pink Diamond and Blue Diamond.

 _"_ _No, Blue! Please, please don't die! I need you, our daughter needs you! Please don't leave me by myself! I love you, Blue!", Yellow Diamond screamed._

 _"_ _I love you too, Yellow, but I can't hold on. Please, if I don't make it, take care of Pink Diamond well. Make sure she knows that I love her deeply, I already know you do. She is so lucky to have you as a mother.", Blue Diamond said weakly. The Diamonds knew she was going to be Pink for only a few hours before._

 _Yellow Diamond knew Blue was slowly dying, but there was a chance that she would live along with Pink._

 _"_ _Blue, please listen to me. I need to ask you something. I really didn't think it would come up to this but the medical Quartz wants to perform an emergency gemling extraction. It may be the only way to save you and our daughter. There is a chance that you may never be able to have gemlings again. Please, tell me. Are you willing to do this?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Yellow, Yes…"_

 _Blue Diamond slouched over to the side, the gem monitor attached to her exhibiting a drop in her gem's vitality. A separate monitor started to beep, the gemling was starting to lose gem vitality as well. Both Blue Diamond and the gemling were dying…_

 _"_ _Quartz, get in here now! She's dying! Blue, speak to me! Please! Y-you can't die! I-I need you! Blue…"_

 _The medical Quartz rushed into the room, ready to perform the medical procedure. Yellow Diamond stood there beside Blue Diamond, calling to the stars that Blue and Pink did not die that day. She cursed her mother for disappearing again when she needed her the most, she cursed herself for thinking that White Diamond would actually be there for her…_

 _"_ _Momma Yellow!", said Pink Diamond._

 _"_ _Oh Pink, you are still here, I thought Mommy Blue was taking you back to Homeworld?", said Yellow Diamond._

 _"_ _She said that she wanted you to spend more time with me. What are you doing?"_

 _"_ _I'm commanding the dropships to colonize this planet."_

 _"_ _I want to command a drop ship, Momma Yellow!"_

 _"_ _Well, honey, when you have your own colony you can command anything you want."_

 _"_ _I want a colony now, Momma Yellow!"_

 _"_ _Can you quiet down for a few minutes, honey? I need to continue contacting the dropships."_

 _Yellow started to put in the sequence for the Diamond command, and the dropships appeared on the screen._

 _"_ _Momma Yellow, I want one now. What's this Momma?"_

 _"_ _I'm contacting the leader of the fleet."_

 _"_ _Let me do it!"_

 _Pink Diamond started randomly push buttons on Yellow Diamond's screen. Yellow Diamond grabbed Pink's arm and pulled her away from the screen._

 _"_ _Don't touch that!"_

 _"_ _Why not?! You have so many worlds and I don't even have one! It's not fair! I want one! I want my own army! I want my own planet! I deserve it! I'm just as important as you, Momma Yellow!"_

 _"_ _Then why don't you act like it, Pink!?"_

 _Pink Diamond started to cry. "I hate you, Momma Yellow! I hate Mommy Blue too!" Pink Diamond walked angrily away from Yellow Diamond and her throne. She was mad._

 _Yellow Diamond moved over the communication window for the drop ships. She needed to contact Blue Diamond._

 _"_ _Hello, this is Blue Diamond speaking. Yellow, What's wrong?", said Blue Diamond._

 _"_ _It's-"_

 _Both Blue and Yellow heard Pink Diamond grunt loudly and a window cracking like someone had punched it._

 _"_ _Yellow, what was that? Yellow, Yellow?_

"Yellow! Are you okay?!" Blue Diamond was trying to shake Yellow awake from her night terror.

Yellow Diamond was standing in the middle of their bedroom, their furniture strewn and most of it broken all over the room. Blue Diamond was standing directly in front of Yellow Diamond, her hands on Yellow's shoulders. Yellow Diamond was crying, upset from her night terror.

Yellow Diamond said, "Where did I go wrong, Blue? Where did I go wrong with Pink Diamond? She probably hated me before she died. Even with saving her colony, we are hurting our own kind with White's ignorant decree. I'm a monster, Blue. White is right, why did you choose me, Blue?"

"I choose you because I love you, Yellow. I knew from the moment I emerged from that kindergarten on that barren planet, I was meant to be with you. I felt you were different, different than _her_. Pink didn't hate you at all. She loved you so much and she would talk about how she wanted to be so much like you. She would always say, "I'm going to be big and strong like Momma Yellow and conquer just as many colonies as her!" You never went wrong, Yellow. Our gemlings growing inside of me are proof of that." Blue reached over for Yellow's hands and pulled them over to her stomach, placing them on her non-existent baby bump.

"Although my baby bump is not big enough to feel yet, you know that they are there. That your two new daughters exist. I know that they will never replace the relationship we had with our first-born, Pink Diamond. Nothing will, but we can make up for it by protecting her colony and our new gemlings. I really did not want broadcast to all of the universes that we were expecting again and to allow White to make her decree on forbidding Diamond court transitioning. Pink would have wanted us to do this, Yellow. Pink loved the humans, not only the ones in her zoo but the ones that still existed on the Earth. It was the right thing to do."

"I know, Blue. I hate how White just has to butt into everything in our lives. Why couldn't she just have stayed away?! It's not like she's any help anyways."

"I don't know why she is back now; I doubt it's for some good reason for Homeworld. We should get going. White might go back on her word if we are too late to do the broadcast."

"Okay, Blue, please don't get stressed out. I saw what White Diamond did to you yesterday."

"I'll be fine, Yellow, and it wasn't just me. I don't think our daughters like their grandmother."

Yellow Diamond laughed at Blue Diamond's comment and pulled her closer to her chest. She wrapped her arms around Blue Diamond protectively in a warm embrace. Her head resting on Blue's. Blue Diamond wrapped her arms around Yellow's waist in response and rested her head on top of Yellow Diamond's gem, her gem radiating warmth.

"Let's go.", Yellow Diamond said as she separated from her embrace with Blue Diamond. Before Yellow Diamond completely turned away from Blue Diamond, she knelt down and kissed Blue Diamond's stomach and said, "I'll always protect you and your mother. Don't you worry!"

Yellow Diamond then got up and put out her hand for Blue Diamond to hold on to. The two of them started to walk out of their bedroom, towards the warp pad to White Diamond's control room.

Blue Diamond said, "You're a giant mush, you know that?"

Yellow Diamond responded, "That's because of you, Blue."

The two of them reached the warp pad in a matter of minutes, stepping onto it to warp to White's control room. They arrived in a few seconds, White Diamond already waiting for them outside the doors of her control room.

"So you really want to save the Earth and the repulsive organic life on it?", White Diamond said.

Yellow Diamond said, "We aren't saving the Earth for the organic life on it. We are saving it in Pink Diamond's memory, White."

"Whatever, Yellow. Before we record these broadcasts, I would like to state a few requirements. First, my pearl will be the one to state the new decree. Second, your broadcast regarding the gemlings will be played after mine is. Third, my broadcast will be played today and yours three to four days after. Is that understood?"

Blue Diamond responded, "Yes, White, but why do we have to wait to play our broadcast and why does yours go first?"

"I do not want any association between the two broadcasts. I would at least try to protect my future granddaughters to some degree. If the gems in our courts start associated the banishment of Diamond court transferring with your gemlings, we may have a potential uprising on our hands. You wouldn't want that, would you two? I want to record my broadcast alone as well, to prevent any more association."

"Not at all, White, Blue and I will wait out here until you are done."

"Good.", and with her requirements met, she turned and entered her control room to record the broadcast.

Yellow and Blue Diamond sat down on a bench near the doors of White Diamond's control room. Blue Diamond was slightly annoyed that White Diamond didn't mention anything about her requirements the night before. Blue Diamond never liked White Diamond, even from the beginning of her life. She felt a weird feeling every time she was around White like White was obsessed with her or something. But she would dismiss it because Blue believed it was part of White Diamond's coldness. In a matter of minutes, White Diamond's broadcast was done and it was played live all over the universes. Blue and Yellow Diamond watched it from a screen near the control room.

White Pearl said, "Good afternoon gems. Our beloved Diamond has made a new decree! Gems under the supervision of White Diamond will no longer be able to transmit to other Diamond authorities!"

White Diamond walked out after the broadcast went live. She had a cold grin on her face. Blue and Yellow knew they were about to broadcast to everyone what they wanted to hide from everyone.

"Blue, Yellow, please come inside to record your broadcast."

Blue and Yellow Diamond got up and walked into White Diamond's control room. Everything was set up: a camera, lights, and White Pearl was behind the camera, ready to operate it. Blue and Yellow Diamond made sure they were presentable before the camera started to record.

Blue Diamond said, "What exactly do you want us to say, White?"

White Diamond said, "Just tell them that you are expecting again. That its twins this time. Nothing really in particular. Oh, by the way, I requested your pearls to be here to do your introductions"

"Okay, tell White Pearl to start recording."

White Pearl pressed the recording button and the red light turned on.

"Behold! The luminous Yellow Diamond!", Yellow Pearl said.

"And the lustrous Blue Diamond!", said Blue Pearl.

The two pearls curtsied and walked off camera, giving to the Diamonds to speak.

Yellow Diamond spoke first, "To all our loyal subjects, in all of the Diamond courts, there is something Blue Diamond and I have to tell you."

Blue Diamond said, "As many of you know, Yellow and I had our beautiful daughter, Pink Diamond, taken from us. A lot of you don't know, is that after Pink Diamond was born, I was almost unable to carry gemlings again. But the stars have blessed us with a miracle! Yellow and I are expecting again. In about 8 months, there will be new Diamonds!"

"Yes, I know Blue Diamond said gemlings and Diamonds. She is not expecting one gemling this time but twins."

"This may seem like we are forgetting our first-born, Pink Diamond, but we aren't. Pink would always tell us she wanted younger sisters but we always told her that Mommy Blue couldn't carry them anymore and neither could Momma Yellow. I wish she could have been here to meet them."

"Thank you for being loyal to us and thank you for listening to our broadcast. Have an amazing day all of gemkind."

White Pearl turned the camera off as soon as Yellow Diamond was done speaking. Yellow Diamond turned to look at White Diamond.

"How was that, White?"

White Diamond said, "Perfect…"

Dun…dun…DUN! Lol, how will the rest of the universes react to this? In quoting Steven, "The more I know, the more that I know that I don't know!" Bye, everyone!


	8. Chapter 8- Gala

Imperial Trooper101- "So sweet story ;)"

Thank you! Also, thank you for favoriting me and following me!

Kanasi- "White you little!.. if only I could get my hands on you"

I think we all want to pulverize White diamond right now.

FadedUmbreon- "WOW, that chapter was amazing! The series is getting so good! I can't wait for more!"

Thank you! I plan on writing more chapters!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 8 now lol!

Even though they didn't want the broadcast to be played. It's been two months since Blue and Yellow's broadcast was put out into the universes. Everything was running smoothly so White Diamond decided to have a gala for her future granddaughters. Blue and Yellow Diamond were currently getting ready in their private bedroom.

"Yellow, do we really need to go to this gala?", Blue Diamond said.

"Yes, Blue, White planned this celebration for us and the gemlings. We should at least honor the celebration, not the person who planned it.", said Yellow Diamond.

"I know but it seems so odd, I mean, she didn't even do this when I was pregnant with Pink!"

"I agree, we should be careful when we go but, for me, Blue, relax and enjoy yourself. You deserve it."

Blue Diamond was resting on their bed, her body sore from walking throughout the day. Her stomach was bulging through her formal robes. Blue Diamond was three months along, loving every moment of being pregnant with Yellow Diamond's gemlings again. Her attire lacked parts of her normal robes which were her shoulder openings and her cloak. Instead, she was in an elegant navy blue dress with a navy blue cape. Yellow Diamond was busy getting her hair into the same shape as her helmet since she wasn't planning to wear it tonight. She also lacked her long tailcoat.

Blue said, "Yellow, can you come over here, please?"

Yellow said, "Anything for you Blue."

Yellow Diamond walked over to Blue Diamond who was now sitting up on their bed. Blue Diamond reached for Yellow's hands and pulled them over to her swollen midsection.

"Feel them, Yellow?"

Yellow Diamond's eyes lit up like stars in the sky. She could feel her daughters kicking at her hands. They knew who their mother was beside Blue Diamond.

Yellow started to cry and said, "Yes, Blue, I can. Their kicks are beautiful."

"You know; they can hear us talking to them now. Why don't you say something to them?"

"I don't know what to say, uh, maybe we should just wait until later for me to talk to them."

"Please try Yellow. You don't have to educate them on gem schematics."

"Okay, Blue." Yellow took her hands off of Blue Diamond and leaned down so that she was eye level with Blue's stomach.

"Hello there, I don't know if you know who I am yet but I'm your other Mom, Momma Yellow. I just want you to know that I love you very much and Mommy Blue does too. I love her very much as well."

"See, you can be a mush, Yellow."

"Zip it Blue."

Blue Diamond laughed as she started to get off of the bed.

"Well, if we are honoring this celebration then we shouldn't be late, right Yellow?"

"Remember, relax Blue, this is for us and for our gemlings."

Yellow Diamond reached her arm over to Blue Diamond's arm and they were arm in arm, a more formal holding than what they normally do. Blue and Yellow Diamond left their private room and went to the warp pad that would take them to the room where the celebration was being held. It was in White Diamond's sector of Homeworld, a large room meant for a large number of gems to be in. Perfect for huge galas and celebrations. In a matter of seconds after stepping onto the warp pad, they were there. The whole place was decorated in the colors of white, blue, yellow, and…pink.

Blue Diamond stopped and said, "White Diamond really knows how to get on my nerves sometimes.", and she sighed.

Yellow Diamond responded, "I guess she's trying to honor her granddaughter. To me, it seems like she is trying to take the spotlight away from the twins and towards Pink and herself."

The room was already packed with gems, ranging from Pearls to Tanzanites, to Jaspers. White Diamond was already there waiting to announce the arrival of her daughter and her daughter in law. It was only a few moments before White noticed them walking in, she cleared her throat and prepared to speak.

White Diamond said, "Tonight we meet in celebration of my daughter, Yellow Diamond, and her paramour, Blue Diamond! Tonight we celebrate the continuation of the Diamond Authority gemline! The celebration of my two new granddaughters, their gemlings!"

Everyone erupted into an applause, including White Diamond. Blue and Yellow walked into the large room, a spotlight was put on them as they ventured to where they were going to sit. Blue Diamond, by instinct, put her hand over her midsection. She didn't know half of the gems in the room because they either came from White's court or they were created from the colonies of Homeworld and lived there. The two of them were seated right next to White Diamond, White insisting the Blue Diamond sit in between herself and Yellow Diamond.

White said, "I just want to go over the plans for tonight with you two. First, we shall eat a feast and I plan on toasting to you two and your gemlings. Second, there will be a formal dance. Lastly, there will be a memorial for Pink. I planned on honoring all of my granddaughters tonight. Is that clear?"

Blue said, "We understand White."

"Good, now, let's begin our feast."

The lesser gems of Homeworld started to bring out food, ranging from dishes only found on Homeworld to dishes found on the planet Earth. Blue Diamond denied the fish dinner because earlier in her pregnancy it made her sick to her stomach. She, instead, chose some sort of dish from Earth called pasta, it was called Pasta e Ceci. Yellow Diamond wasn't much for eating but tonight, she ate the same thing as Blue Diamond. White Diamond decided on eating some weird dish from one of the colonies of Homeworld, with a name none of them could pronounce. Blue Diamond, for once since White Diamond came back, was enjoying herself. White Diamond stood up and hit her fork against her glass, signaling to everyone in the room to quiet down.

White said, "I would like to make a toast. To my beautiful daughter, Yellow Diamond, and to her beautiful paramour, Blue Diamond. I wish you the best in your future and the future of your gemlings as well. To Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond!"

The whole room erupted in unison, "To the luminous Yellow Diamond and to the lustrous Blue Diamond!"

Unbeknownst, even to herself, Blue Diamond still had her hand on her stomach. A minute detail at most but White Diamond saw it.

"Blue, is there a reason you are so protective of your gemlings even when they are still inside of you?"

Blue Diamond said, "I guess it's a mother's instinct when they have already lost one of their children. I wish Pink would've been here to meet her sisters, she always begged to become an older sister."

Yellow Diamond said, "Blue, she is with us in our memories. She is looking down on us from the stars, looking after her mothers and her future sisters. She knows that we want her to be with us and she loves us dearly."

Blue Diamond smiled at Yellow Diamond, knowing that she meant everything that she said. Blue Diamond continued to finish her dinner. She couldn't wait to dance with Yellow Diamond. To lean her head into Yellow's warm gem on her chest, to have Yellow's arm protectively wrapped around her. She believed that when she was in Yellow's arms she was at her safest.

White Diamond said, "Well, I do believe it's time to dance. Why don't you two start us off?"

Yellow Diamond got up and grabbed Blue Diamond's hands, helping her up from her chair.

Yellow said, "With pleasure, Blue, may I have this dance?"

Blue said, "Yes, _my_ diamond."

Yellow Diamond led Blue Diamond over to the dance floor, directly to the middle of it. Blue Diamond rested her head against Yellow Diamond's chest, directly over her gem. She wrapped her arm around Yellow's waist as well, wanting to be close to her. Yellow Diamond rested her head on top of Blue Diamond's. She also wrapped her arm protectively around Blue Diamond's waist. They slow danced to the combination of the Diamond Authority. The other gems in the room gave them a few minutes to dance by themselves. The first pair of gems to join them were a Tanzanite and a Tourmaline, followed by a Sapphire and a Ruby. The Ruby was a highly respected military leader in Yellow's court. Slowly but surely, the whole room was dancing with the two diamonds, except White Diamond. Blue Diamond looked over to where White Diamond was standing just moments before but she wasn't there. Suddenly, Blue Diamond felt a tap on her shoulder, none other than White Diamond had done it.

White Diamond said, "Sorry to bother you two but may I have a dance with my daughter in law? It's only proper, especially on earth."

Yellow Diamond said, "It's fine. Blue, I'll be back to continue dancing with you later on.

Blue Diamond said, "Okay, I love you, Yellow."

White Diamond and Blue Diamond took more of a formally separated stance while dancing. They weren't lovers, they were just relatives. White and Blue Diamond danced for about ten minutes before White Diamond started to speak.

"Blue, why are you still together with Yellow? She only lusted after you like some creature from Earth in heat, like a complete whore. I watched her with you, she just used you. Nothing like a Diamond should act."

Blue Diamond stopped dancing with White Diamond, ripping her body and her hands away from her. Anger was seething through her, her gem was glowing as it fought with her mind in releasing her aura to the rest of the room. With a swift motion of her arm, Blue Diamond's hand collided with White Diamond's face. A sickening smack was heard around the room, enough to make everyone look at White and Blue Diamond. Blue Diamond's hand was turning a darker shade of blue than her own while a grey handprint started to form on White's face.

"How dare you say that about Yellow Diamond, White?! She's more of a Diamond than you'll ever be!"

Blue Diamond began to walk away from White Diamond, slowly picking up her pace as she left the room. She was in pain, her gem was pulsating and the gemlings were kicking her. White Diamond, in not even fifteen minutes, had stressed her out again. Blue Diamond needed to get away from the celebration, anywhere, but she knew where she would be happiest. Her daughter's zoo, away from White and her ego obsessed comments. Blue Diamond went over to the warp pad and warped to the ship holding bay where her ship was located.

Blue Diamond said, "Agate, is my ship in condition for departure?"

The Orange Agate responded, "Yes, my Diamond, is there someone who you would want me to contact for your arrival?"

"Contact the Holly Blue Agate stationed at my daughter's zoo and not anyone else. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my Diamond. Have a safe departure, my Diamond."

"Thank you, Agate."

Blue Diamond entered into her palanquin and sat down in its chair. Blue Diamond was cradling her stomach, crying as she rubbed it. The stress was becoming too much for her, if she didn't get away from the stress, she was going to lose these gemlings. Just like Pink… She thought to herself, "Why does White Diamond always say stuff like that? She always saying things that are meant to insult Yellow in front of me!". Blue kept crying as she pressed the buttons to make her palanquin come to life. It started to levitate and brought Blue Diamond into her ship. All of the gems inside were saluting her, ready to go wherever she wanted to go.

Blue said, "To my daughter's zoo and no questions asked."

Every gem said in unison, "Yes, my diamond."

Yay! I'm so happy that Blue smacked White! She deserved it!


	9. Chapter 9- The Zoo

Gimme them reviews lol!

Hopesolo20- "I need more! Lol, this is so good! please keep up the good work and take care of bd for me lol."

More will come! I'm posting as many as I can before college starts again. I promise I will take care of Blue Diamond for you!

Kanashi- "You had it coming White, you and you're big ego."

Yellow Diamond gets payback too in this chapter!

Chapter 9 starts now!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yellow Diamond left the room to go a retrieve a non-alcoholic drink for Blue Diamond. As she returned to the party, she knew something was off. Blue Diamond was gone. She vanished. As Yellow Diamond searched frantically around the room for Blue, the only Diamond she could find was White Diamond. White was standing there, in the middle of the dance floor still, rubbing her face where a grey handprint was well defined. It was Blue's handprint. Yellow Diamond started to walk angrily towards White Diamond, her destabilizing powers becoming stronger with each step. Anger bubbling through her like lava seeping out of a volcano. White Diamond turned around to face Yellow Diamond, but she was too late. Yellow Diamond grabbed White Diamond's collar and picked her up off the floor. As she held White Diamond up in the air, she tried with all her might not to destabilize White Diamond into her gem.

"WHERE IS BLUE DIAMOND?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER WHITE?!", Yellow Diamond demanded.

White Diamond said, "Your little wife decided to smack me after I told her that you used her. That you lusted after her like the whore you are. I do admit she has a strong arm on her."

Yellow Diamond couldn't take it anymore. All she saw was red after that. Slowly, she put White Diamond down. As soon as White's feet hit the floor, her ego infused mouth opened again.

"Looks like you aren't as strong as your wi-"

Before White Diamond could finish her sentence, Yellow Diamond had connected her fist to White's face. Exactly at the same spot as Blue Diamond's handprint. The punch had sent White Diamond backward, spitting out blood. White knew that if she kept antagonizing Yellow, she would end up in her gem by the end of the night.

"Do not go near Blue Diamond anymore in the next 6 months…you are going to stress her out too much and kill my daughters. Heed my advice, if I lose Blue Diamond or my daughters because of you, you'll wish you would've never come out of that disgusting kindergarten. Do you understand me, White?!"

"Yes, I understand you, Yellow."

"Have fun at your stupid gala. I'm going to find Blue Diamond."

Yellow Diamond left the room. She had a slight idea of where Blue diamond went. She knew, from past experiences since Pink Diamond died, that Blue Diamond would go to their daughter's zoo to escape from Homeworld. She made her way towards the warp pad that would take her to the ship bay where her ship and Blue's ship are located. Within a matter of seconds, she arrived there, already noticing that Blue's ship was gone. Yellow Diamond scanned the room for the Orange agate that took care of the Diamond ships. The Orange Agate was busy working on Yellow's ship, it had a few scratches on it from some asteroids that hit it.

Yellow Diamond said, "Agate, where did Blue Diamond go?"

The Orange Agate responded, "My luminous Diamond, my lustrous Diamond wished me not to tell anyone about her whereabouts."

"Agate, if you do not tell me where Blue Diamond went, I shall have you shattered and your shards pulverized, do you understand me?"

"Yes, my luminous Diamond! S-she went to your daughter's zoo. The Holly Blue Agate stationed there can confirm that. Please, don't shatter me, my luminous Diamond!"

"Thank you, Agate, you are spared. Is my ship in the proper condition to make the journey to the zoo?"

"Yes, I have gotten rid of most of the scratches, my luminous Diamond."

"I will be departing now. Agate, do not tell anyone of my arrival, understood?"

"Yes, my luminous Diamond!"

Yellow Diamond entered her palanquin. Pressing the buttons to activate it, the palanquin levitated into her ship.

"Take me to Pink Diamond's zoo, immediately!"

 _-Back at Pink Diamond's zoo-_

Blue Diamond had arrived at her daughter's zoo in a matter of minutes. The overzealous Holly Blue Agate ready to greet her and shower her with comments. Blue Diamond didn't want to deal with the Agate at all. She had just visited her daughter's palanquin and all of the kneeling down she did make her extremely sore. She also had retrieved a human specimen that she knew belonged in the zoo even though the cluster was a dud.

Blue Diamond said, "Agate, I am in no mood for this. Please take this human specimen and leave me alone in my daughter's chambers, understood?"

Holly Blue said, "Yes, my lustrous Diamond."

Blue Diamond left Holly Blue with the human specimen and walked to her daughter's room. It was the same as when Pink Diamond was shattered. The only thing that changed was the Rose Quartz soldiers that Pink owned were bubbled all around the ceiling. Her bed cushion still there, as well. Blue Diamond made her way over to it, even though it was very uncomfortable. Blue remembers Pink Diamond begging her and Yellow Diamond for it, even though they wanted her to get a proper bed. As she sat down on the cushion, a sharp stab of pain shot through her stomach, no doubt from the gemlings. She sat there, crying, cradling and caressing her swollen stomach. Wondering if she could even handle this pregnancy anymore. She didn't regret it all but if she lost these gemlings just like her first born, she would shatter herself… but she remembered, Yellow Diamond. If Yellow lost her, she would be dead herself. Blaming herself for what happened to Blue Diamond. As if the universe had telepathically read Blue Diamond's mind, she heard heels of Yellow Diamond's boots connecting with the floor.

Yellow Diamond said, "Blue, are you there? Where are you, Blue? Please don't hide from me."

Yellow Diamond put in the sequence to open her daughter's room, knowing that Blue Diamond was probably in there. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Blue Diamond sitting there but the relief was minute as she started to get angry.

"Blue, what were you thinking?! Leaving and not telling anybody where you went?! Your ship could have crashed and we would've nowhere to look! Are you trying to kill yourself and our gemlings?!"

Blue Diamond responded, "And where were _you_ when White Diamond insulted you right to my face?! You weren't even in the room!"

"You could have looked for me instead of running off here, Blue! Stars for once, do the right thing!"

"Do the right thing, huh? I guess I never do the right th-".

Before Blue Diamond could finish her sentence, the door whooshed open, revealing Holly Blue, a Sapphire, and a Ruby. Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond were extremely annoyed that they were being interrupted.

Holly Blue said, "And we have arrived. That will be all, Pearl. My Diamond. My gracious, wondrous, luminous, lustrous Diamond…...sss? I cannot believe I am in the radiance of Yellow AND Blue Diamond."

"Get to the point, Agate."

"My deepest apologies to you both. You'll be pleased to know that one of your Sapphires has completed your special delivery."

Blue Diamond turned her head, bemused. "What special delivery?"

"The special delivery from Earth that you requested?"

"Hmmm, I never asked any of my Sapphires to go to Earth."

The Sapphire said, "I…um…I have future vision my Diamond and I envisioned you requesting more human specimens for the zoo. So I acted as the vision told me to."

"I do like additions to my daughter's zoo. Thank you, Sapphire. You will be rewarded back on Homeworld."

"We have something else to attend to right now, Blue." Yellow Diamond reached for Blue Diamond's hands and placed them on Blue's stomach, Yellow's hands on top of Blue's.

"That will be all."

"My Diamonds."

The Sapphire and Ruby left the room, a worried expression on both of their faces, realizing that there may be more Diamonds to try and colonize the Earth.

Yellow Diamond turned back towards Blue Diamond. Blue still had a slightly hurt expression on her face. Both of them started to cry, realizing what they had said to each other.

Blue Diamond said, "I'm sorry, Yellow. I should not have run off like that. I just wanted to get away from White Diamond."

Yellow Diamond said, "I understand, it's just that I don't want history to repeat itself with your pregnancy this time. I don't want to lose you. I almost lost you then and it would've killed me. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have overreacted."

"We both did wrong. I promise that you won't lose me, Yellow. I really don't want to face White Diamond when we return to Homeworld."

"You won't have to. I told her to stay away from you during the rest of your pregnancy. If she even tries to go near you, she'll regret it."

"But what about the gala? We both left before it was over. What about all of the guests? It seems wrong to not apologize to at least them."

"White Diamond and her superfluous ego can handle that. Especially after I punched her in the face. I proud of you for smacking her, by the way."

"Thank you, Yellow. I really did enjoy the beginning of that gala though."

"Well, Blue, when we get back to Homeworld, do you want to have a party of our own? In our private bedroom?"

"With pleasure, _my Diamond_."

Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond decide to take Yellow Diamond's ship back to Homeworld. Blue Diamond sat on Yellow Diamond's lap the whole time, Yellow Diamond's hands wrapped protectively around Blue Diamond's stomach. They arrived back on Homeworld in a matter of minutes. Retreating to their private bedroom, for their _own_ party.

Nice punch, Yellow. White deserved that too! Warning everyone now, the next chapter is going to be NSFW. Peace everyone!


	10. Chapter 10- Private Fun

More Reviews! **Does a little happy dance**

Kanashi- "(/)"

I have no clue what that means. Lol.

Diamond1234- "amazing"

Thanks! I'm trying to update more but college is killer!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 10 is ready!

Blue Diamond said, "So, what do you want to do for our little private party?"

Yellow Diamond said, "I have a few ideas, Blue. Like continuing our dancing from earlier?"

"Oh, yes, the dancing we did before White's ego butted in? Let's be less formal, shall we?"

"I wasn't planning on being formal, Blue."

Yellow Diamond went over to a machine in the corner of their room. The machine looked like a wailing stone but it was meant to play music and not to send messages. She turned the machine on by pressing the button on top and it played Earthly music. Right now Blue and Yellow Diamond did not want to hear the combination of the Diamond Authority. They didn't want to associate themselves at all with White Diamond right now. As the music played around them, Blue Diamond wrapped her arms around Yellow Diamond's neck, feeling the strong muscles that were in it. Responding to Blue's move, Yellow wrapped her arms around Blue's waist, pulling her closer. Yellow knew that no matter what, she needed to protect Blue Diamond and their gemlings. She needed to make up for not protecting Pink Diamond. There was hardly any room between them, close but not too close. Blue Diamond, by instinct, rested her head on Yellow Diamond's gem. The music playing was a slow dance song, nothing too quick. Blue Diamond was enjoying herself dancing with Yellow Diamond but she wanted to do more than slow dance with her.

Blue said, "Yellow?"

Yellow replied, "Hmm? Do you need something, Blue?"

"I really didn't want to slow dance at our private gala. Can't we do something, well, more intimate?"

"Anything for you, Blue. Is there a specific song you would like?"

"No, play whatever you seem fit for us. Something intimate though."

Yellow Diamond smiled and walked over to the music playing machine, switching it to another the song. It was another Earthly song but now it was lover's song, not slow at all. A song meant for close dancing. Yellow Diamond walked back over to Blue Diamond, who was waiting to dance with her. Yellow knew exactly how Blue wanted to dance. Yellow Diamond grabbed Blue Diamond's hips from behind, causing them to collide with her groin. Blue was giggling, loving the feeling of Yellow's groin against her ass. But Blue wasn't the only diamond enjoying herself, Yellow was with the stars in gem heaven as she felt Blue's perfect ass against her. Blue Diamond was really the perfect Diamond ever to live. Yellow knew that. Something else in her body knew that as well.

Blue Diamond said, "You seem excited, Yellow. I can feel your dick on my ass right now."

Yellow Diamond responded, "Oh, I'm sorry Blue. I didn't mean to do that."

Blue turned around to face Yellow. "I don't care if you didn't mean it. I want it."

"No, Blue. I can't take any chances of hurting you or the gemlings right now. What if my you know what gets stuck inside of you?"

Blue burst out laughing, to the point of crying from it. "Yellow, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say. You won't hurt me though but why don't you use that magical mouth of yours then?"

"It's not stupid! I've heard of it happening! I guess I can though. But it's my rules tonight!"

Blue Diamond gave Yellow Diamond a sultry looking glance. She wanted to make Yellow Diamond break and she did. Within seconds, Yellow was on top of Blue. Her eyes looking into Blue's.

"Listen here you little Diamond! You are going to listen to my rules! Now remove that dress before I rip it off!"

"Yes, _my luminous Diamond_." Blue Diamond's dress and everything else was gone in a flash, revealing her naked body. Her thighs and breast more plump than normal due to her pregnancy. Her swollen midsection was Yellow Diamond's favorite.

Yellow Diamond stared at Blue Diamond, she loved everything about Blue. Yellow started drooling from the side of her mouth due to Blue's body.

"Yellow, it's your turn and by the way, you're drooling."

"Huh, what? Oh, I'm sorry. You just look so good, Blue." Yellow Diamond removed her clothes within a flash too. Yellow's body was muscular with well-defined abs. her breasts were small compared to Blue's but Blue still loved them. She loved everything about Yellow Diamond.

"I'm at your service, _my luminous Diamond._ "

Yellow Diamond smirked and picked Blue Diamond up bridal style and brought her over to the edge of the bed. She lifted Blue's legs up and put them on top of her shoulders. Blue's lower area was swollen, not just from the pregnancy but from arousal. Blue Diamond was sitting up, ready for Yellow Diamond to do her "work". Yellow Diamond ventured down to Blue's plump lower area, already licking her dry lips in anticipation. She knew exactly where to start, Yellow started to lick Blue's swollen clitoris. Blue erupted into a moan, gripping onto Yellow Diamond's hair. Yellow was keeping a steady motion but it wasn't enough for Blue.

In between moans, Blue Diamond said, "I…I want more Yellow."

Yellow Diamond said, "I said my rules tonight but I can't say no to you, Blue."

Yellow Diamond kept licking Blue's clitoris for a few moments more before she took her fingers and put them inside Blue Diamond. Blue Diamond let out an even bigger moan, her body feeling everything that Yellow Diamond was doing. Yellow was in a rhythmic motion as she slid her fingers in and out of Blue. Getting faster every thirty seconds or so. Blue's moans were getting louder and louder, she could barely control them anymore. She knew how close she was to exploding.

Blue said, "Yellow, I-I'm close! Oh, my stars!"

Yellow removed her fingers and put her mouth on Blue's vagina, ready to drink in her wife. Blue diamond felt warmth erupt inside of her and it ran out of her vagina into Yellow's mouth. Yellow tried to drink it all in but there was just too much. Blue was running down the side of Yellow Diamond's mouth and onto the floor. They didn't care though. One of their maid gems would clean it up later. Even though Blue Diamond didn't need to catch her breath she was still breathing heavily from cumming in Yellow Diamond's mouth. Yellow had a smirk on her face again, she was satisfied with what she did and what she got.

Yellow Diamond said, "Are you satisfied, _my lustrous Diamond_?"

Blue Diamond said breathlessly, "Yes, Yellow. Please, can you lay with me now?"

"Anything for you, Blue."

Blue Diamond adjusted herself so she was laying down on their pillows and Yellow Diamond would be able to lay down. Yellow Diamond joined her on the bed and wrapped her arms around Blue's body. Yellow rested her hands protectively over Blue's which were on top of her swollen stomach.

Blue Diamond said, "We have an appointment with the medical Quartz coming up. Are you coming to this one? I know you had to miss the last one due to White Diamond."

Yellow Diamond responded, "I'm definitely going to this one. Is there anything that the Quartz is checking for now?"

"Yes, the Quartz said she is going to be able to tell the location of the gemlings' gemstone."

"That is amazing, Blue, but now you should rest. Good night, I love you Blue."

"Good night, I love you too, Yellow."

Yellow Diamond put her head behind Blue Diamond's head. Smelling her hair which smelled like Blue Chamomile, an Earthly plant that Blue admired. They were both together and in each other's arms, they drifted off to sleep. Happy and content.

Yay! Another nsfw scene! I have never written a scene like this either.


	11. Chapter 11- Gem Placement

Get them reviews in!

Hopesolo20- "So I did get a message that said you updated but I don't see the new chapter"

Sorry, the chapter got screwed up but I uploaded it!

Kyrogue23-"Yellow really showed White she is not to be mess with and also I received a message saying ch 10 is up but I don't see it."

Sorry! the chapter got screwed up and I would be scared of Yellow lol!

Hopesolo20- "Yes! keep it up! I love scenes like this Lol I need more please (take your time I understand posting chapters can be difficult )"

Thanks! School has been killer but I am trying to upload.

Kanashi "YES! BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!"

Happy late birthday! Thank you for reading my fanfiction!

Chapter 11 is up and ready!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **A week has passed**

Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond are busy getting ready for their medical Quartz appointment. Blue Diamond was worried about Yellow Diamond because she had another night terror.

 **Flashback starts**

Yellow Diamond had just come back from working late in her control room. She was tired and sore from sitting in her chair all day and for part of the night. All she wanted to do was lay down and rest with Blue Diamond. Blue was already sleeping, no doubt because it was four cycles past the star of Homeworld setting. Yellow wasn't mad at Blue going to bed without her. She wanted Blue to get as much rest as she could while carrying the gemlings. Trying not to wake up Blue, Yellow went into their private bathroom to get changed into her sleepwear. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked tired, her eyes were red and bags were prominent under them. But as she kept peering into the mirror, her facial features changed. They changed into White Diamond. The person she hated the most, her mother. Yellow growled at her reflection, a constant reminder that she, at one point, was part of White Diamond. That she, Yellow Diamond, had features like her. Annoyed at the mirror, she finished changing and walked into the bedroom. Blue Diamond was fast asleep on their bed, under the covers by herself. A beautiful sight thought Yellow Diamond. Blue was the reason why Yellow didn't hate herself entirely. Blue had changed her, turned her into a better gem than her mother would have ever been. Sure they had been through the worst things a gem could ever go through but Blue stayed with Yellow. Not wanting to wake Blue up, Yellow slowly moved the blankets over and climbed into bed. She moved over closer to Blue Diamond and put her arm around her and slid the other one under her. Blue moved a little bit but she didn't wake up. Yellow slowly drifted off to sleep.

 _"_ _Blue! Blue! Can you hear me?!", Yellow Diamond said._

 _"_ _Yellow… what happened? Why is there so much blood?", Blue Diamond said._

 _"_ _I-I don't know… Blue your gem is cracked! I need to get you to a healer!"_

 _"_ _But Momma Yellow, I am already shattered!", Pink Diamond said._

 _"_ _P-Pink? What- what happened?!"_

 _"_ _What do you mean what happened? I was shattered and you weren't even there to protect me!"_

 _"_ _I-I'm sorry! I should have been there Pink, I am horrible, I'm sorry!"_

 _"_ _You and Mommy Blue didn't care about me! All you wanted was to have more gemlings! I heard you talk about it! I am the mess up, I'm the off-color Diamond! That is why you let me get shattered!"_

 _"_ _No, Pink! We loved you. We never wanted to replace you!"_

 _"_ _Yes, you do. Why else would Mommy Blue be with gemlings again?!"_

 _"_ _Because I love Mommy Blue…"_

 _"_ _Momma Yellow, why didn't you love me?! Yellow?!"_

"Yellow! Are you alright?! Yellow?!", Blue Diamond said.

"What? What happened?", Yellow Diamond said.

"I don't know. You started to talk in your sleep and then started to grab the blanket. You were twisting them up with your body. Yellow, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Blue. I'm fine. Go back to sleep. You need it more than me."

"No, you need help, Yellow. I need you to be healthy too."

"I am healthy Blue. There is nothing to worry about. Please, go back to sleep."

"Yellow, I didn't emerge yesterday. I know something is wrong with you. Now, tell me."

"Blue… stars you are so difficult. Fine, if I get it checked out will you stop worrying about me?"

"Fine, Yellow. And you aren't so easy yourself. Good night, Yellow."

"Good night, Blue."

 **Flashback Ends**

Blue Diamond was standing in her and Yellow Diamond's private bathroom, staring at herself in a full-length mirror. She had just got out of a long bath which was meant to relieve the aches in her body. She was standing there, holding her stomach but she saw a shadowy figure out of the corner of her eyes.

"Who's there?" she asks and then it happened.

Yellow Diamond jumped out of the corner and pulled her into a hug. Her arms wrapped around Blue's stomach.

"How are you, cutie? Yellow Diamond asked. Blue smiles and hugs back.

"I'm fin-Oh!" Blue Diamond felt one of the gemlings kick her.

"Was that the gemlings?"

Blue diamond smiles and buries her face in her shoulder.

"I guess they like to hear your voice, Yellow."

Yellow turns around so Blue is able to hug her better. Blue looks at Yellow and moves from her shoulder to her gem, burying her face in Yellow's cleavage and gem. Yellow's gem always radiated with heat, the opposite of Blue's. At some point, Blue's gem can feel as cold as ice, maybe even colder.

"I love to hear your voice too, Yellow. Maybe, when we go to the medical Quartz, we will be able to tell if they are reacting to anything in the real world."

"Hmm, I like that Blue and I love hearing you as well."

"Okay, Yellow, can you let me go so I can get dressed? I am standing here naked you know?"

"But I like you naked, Blue." Yellow Diamond said as she reached for Blue's breasts since they were starting to get larger due to her pregnancy.

"Yellow, we don't have time to be horny right now. Do you really want to be late to the appointment?"

"It depends. I want to know what I get out of it, Blue."

Blue Diamond made a playfully disgusted sound and slapped Yellow Diamond on the shoulder. "You perv." She said. "Oh, Blue, you like it." Yellow Diamond said as she reached her face down to kiss Blue on the lips. As their lips connected, both of them smiled. They were content being in each other's arms. It wasn't a quick kiss though. Yellow fought for entrance past Blue Diamond's lips and teeth. Blue Diamond barely put up a fight. She already wanted to make out with Yellow, but it couldn't be that long. They each fought with each other until Blue Diamond pulled away and smiled.

"Yellow, it's time to go to the appointment. I don't want to be late." Blue Diamond said.

"Ugh, can't we be a few minutes late, Blue?" Yellow Diamond said.

"Fine, but you don't get to know the gem areas of the gemlings then."

"Never mind! Let's leave now! Please don't make me wait to know about their gem areas!"

Blue Diamond walked out of the bathroom, laughing, knowing that she made Yellow Diamond snap out of her horniness. Blue didn't want to wear her normal clothing, it was starting to become constricted on her chest and stomach. She decided on wearing something comfortable instead of formal. Today wasn't a day that she was going to sit in trial for a gem that committed some impudent crime. She chose a loose fitting dress that she felt comfortable in. Blue Diamond knew she was going to have to adjust her outfit sometime in the future but she was going to wait until it was time to rather than waste a large amount of energy right now. Yellow Diamond walked out of the bathroom by the time Blue Diamond was done dressing.

"Are you ready, Blue?

"Yes, Yellow. I can't wait to find out about the gemlings."

"Me too, Blue."

Yellow Diamond walked over to Blue Diamond and wrapped her arm around Blue Diamond's waist, protectively over her and Blue's gemlings. Blue held onto Yellow's hand tightly, knowing that she was protected when she was with her. Blue and Yellow started walking towards the warp pad to go to the medical department in Homeworld. It was a short distance from their private quarters, but Yellow was still very protective over Blue. She didn't trust a certain gem at all since the gala. They reached the warp pad within a matter of minutes. Yellow let go of Blue and helped her onto the warp pad and it jumped to life. It sent them spiraling through the warp stream of Homeworld. Within a matter of seconds, they arrived in the medical department of Homeworld. The medical Quartz was already waiting for them, as well as her assistant medical Peridot.

"My Diamonds, are you ready for your appointment?" the medical Quartz said.

"Yes, Quartz, please take us to the room so that we may begin." Yellow Diamond said.

"Yes, my Diamonds. Please follow me."

The medical Quartz walked towards a room that was private and large enough for the Diamonds. As the Diamonds followed behind, they couldn't help but start smiling. Being happy that they will find out the gem placement of their gemlings. A time of happiness that has been long gone for the past few thousands of years. The medical Quartz stopped at the private room and instructed the Peridot to tell the rest of the department not to bother them for the time being. The medical Quartz allowed the Diamonds do go in first since she needed to retrieve the proper equipment for the gem screening. There was a screening bed in the room and a chair for Yellow Diamond. The two Diamonds waited until the medical Quartz came back. Blue and Yellow Diamond were so unused to this, not having been in this room for millennia. The medical Quartz came back with her assistant medical Peridot and the equipment to scan Blue Diamond's stomach.

"My lustrous Diamond, may you please lay down on the screening bed and remove your upper body clothing arrangements?" the medical Quartz said.

"Yes, I will." Blue Diamond said.

Blue Diamond ventured over to the screening bed and got on top of it. She first made herself comfortable before phasing off her shirt, scandalously revealing her growing stomach and growing blue breasts. She gestured towards a blanket, depicting to the Quartz she wanted to cover her chest. The medical Quartz started to prepare the machine that would be able to provide a visual depiction of the gemlings. First, she applied some cold gel mixture onto Blue Diamond's abdomen. It was so cold that Blue shivered at the touch of it, she wasn't used to it anymore. The Quartz then turned on the scanning device and let it start up. It was a bright screen that could show intricate images of ailments or pregnancies with gems. The Quartz finally applied the scanning device to Blue Diamond's abdomen. A small stick like thing that was rounded to be put on top of gem's body parts. It took a few minutes but a fuzzy image of the gemlings appeared. Although they couldn't see the gemlings color yet, they were going to see their gem placements. The image finally cleared and the gem placement was seen. One of the gems had a naval-oriented gem, like her older sister, Pink Diamond. The other gem had a chest-oriented gem, like her mothers, Blue and Yellow Diamond. After seeing the gem placement of their gemlings, Blue started to cry. She wasn't crying tears of sadness but tears of joy. Yellow, even though she may seem cold and rigid, she was crying too. She was happy, happy that Blue and she were able to have gemlings again.

They were happy. And hopeful again. Hopeful that they would be happy forever again, raising their own gemlings again.

Ahhhh! The gemlings gem placement happened!


	12. Chapter 12- The Garden

Mama likes reviews so give to her XD!

Kyrogue23- "That was a weird thing to have Yellow turn into White like that and her nightmare was sad but should try to focus on suffering another depressing from it. I wonder if Yellow ever revisited the moon based or fly by it, while Stevonnie was there, that she have another nightmare but with her as Priyanka and Pink as Stevonnie."

Could you please say that again? I'm sorry, I don't understand what you are saying exactly.

Hopesolo20- "wow, that was amazing! the way you compared yellow and white was really good! and yay for blue, she got to see the gem placements!"

Yay! Thank you! I love Blue Diamond, especially!

Kanashi- "So fluffy! :3"

It's so fluffy I'm gonna die! Lol "Despicable me" reference XD

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tada! Chapter 12 is here!

 **One month has passed**

"Why, Yellow?! Why do you have to leave me?" Blue Diamond said as she clutched her swollen midsection, fearing that the gemlings would leave her too.

"I don't want to Blue but I have to. This colony is going haywire and I have to go to fix it." Yellow Diamond said.

"I-I don't want you to but if you must, then go. Just promise you'll come back and not get hurt."

"I promise, Blue."

Yellow walked over to Blue and rested her hand on Blue's stomach. Her stomach had grown even more in the past month, to the point that she had to change her robes to something more comfortable. If any gem thought that Blue Diamond wasn't expecting gemlings, then they must have a deformity in their gem's intelligence. Her attire still had the opening on her shoulders but the outfit no longer clung to her hips anymore and it flowed more freely to provide room for her stomach to grow. Blue moved Yellow's hand away from her stomach and grabbed her other hand to pull the other Diamond into an embrace. She clung onto Yellow for a period of time, not wanting to let go. She let go of her emotions and sent a blue aura throughout the room. Blue knew Yellow had to leave but she didn't want her to. Crying, she pulled away from Yellow's chest and gem, not wanting to let go. Blue looked into Yellow's eyes, they were wet from crying as well and she looked concerned.

"Blue, please stop getting stressed out. I can feel your gem cooling off. It's not good for you"

"Yellow, you leaving isn't good for me. But I know you must."

"I'm sorry, Blue. I must go."

Yellow Diamond started walking towards the door but before opening it and leaving the room to go to her ship, she said, "I love you, Blue."

"I love you too, Yellow. Be careful."

"I will" and Yellow Diamond opened the door and left. Blue Diamond sighed and looked at the door. It would be two weeks before Yellow Diamond would be back from her colony. Blue just wanted to be by herself, alone but not in her room. It reminded her too much of how Yellow Diamond would be gone for two weeks and she would be alone that amount of time. Blue got up and made her way to the door, opening it to leave. She was going to go to her private garden on Homeworld. Homeworld was unable to grow any organic life in terms of a garden except in this one area which was protected by a dome. The soil that was found there wasn't even from Homeworld, it was from Earth. Pink Diamond brought over all the plants and soil that were found in that dome as a present for her mothers. Blue always went here when she wanted to be alone to think. No other gem except Yellow would ever bother her here. It was a better place than her private study found above her control room. Blue Diamond made her way over the warp pad, stepping on to it with any help. Her pearl scurried to keep up with her Diamond's swift strides. The warp pad sprung to life the same way it always did and sent Blue traveling through the warp stream. After a few seconds, she was in her private garden. It was the same as it always was except more plants had grown. Blue Diamond walked over to the door and opened it. A wave of the smell of sweet smelling flowers hit her face, relaxing her. There were a few benches throughout the dome, but there was a new chair. It was blue and looked very comfortable. As if Yellow Diamond knew she was going to the garden, she had left the chair and a note to Blue Diamond. It said, "I still come here to think Blue, and I know you do as well. Those benches are no good for you and your achy back. I love you. Love, your paramour Yellow." Blue Diamond smiled at how Yellow Diamond cared for her even when she was away. Blue sat down and thought to herself. How she was going to be a mother again and have not one but two gemlings to take care of. She was going to protect these gemlings with her life. She wasn't going to let the same fate meet them as it did Pink Diamond. Oh, how she missed her daughter deeply. She missed seeing her poufy pink hair and the puffballs at the top of her shoes. She was a mix of her mothers, especially since she was hot headed like her momma. As if the gemlings knew what she was thinking, they kicked her and snapped her out of thinking about pink.

Blue Diamond said, "Oh, I guess someone wants mommy's attention." And she laughed.

She put both of her hands on her swollen stomach and started to slowly caress her stomach. She wanted them to know that she cared about them. The gemlings started to calm down and stopped kicking her. She loved them already. They were part of her and her lover, Yellow Diamond. Blue Diamond stayed in the garden for a few hours before venturing back to her private room with Yellow. As she left the dome and walked down the hallway to warp pad, she noticed that something was…off. She felt that she was being followed. Putting her hand over her gem just in case she needed to summon her weapon, she turned around and yelled, "Who's there?! I know someone is following me!"

Pulling herself from the shadows, White Diamond spoke, "My, my, my, you are a bright gem Blue. You were able to know I was following you even though you didn't see me there."

"What do you want, White? Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"Oh, nothing. Just came to check on my family. I guess I missed Yellow. She must have left for her failing colony. She such an impudent gem, Blue."

"Shut up, White. You know nothing about Yellow!"

"It is interesting though. Yellow has a failing colony just like her daughter, except Pink's colony was her first colony. I expected nothing more from a defective Diamond."

Blue Diamond stood right in front of White Diamond's face and said, "Don't you dare say something about my daughter, you vile, disgusting gem!" She went to smack White Diamond across the face again but White caught her hand.

"Tsk, Tsk, my, you are like Yellow, Blue."

"Let me go White!"

"Now why would I do that, Blue?"

Blue Diamond was fearing for her life. She didn't know what was going to happen. White Diamond moved her hand from Blue Diamond's wrist and used her arm to push Blue against the wall to pin her there. She tried to cover her stomach to protect her gemlings from White but White pushed her arms away.

"You, know, you should want to be with me. You should want to have my gemlings and not Yellow's. She is just as defective as Pink!"

"No, I will never be with you!"

White Diamond grew angry, summoning claws on her fingers, and grabbed at Blue Diamond's stomach, wanting to rip the gemlings out of her. Blue Diamond cried out in pain as White hurt her. She had to get away, she had to protect her children. White grabbed at Blue's chest but before she could Blue Diamond summoned her sword from her gem and hit White in the head with dull end of it. White staggered away and fell dizzy from being hit in the head. Blue Diamond stood there, her sword outstretched towards White Diamond and her other arm over her cut up swollen stomach. She was crying her eyes out from being scared and in pain.

Blue said, "Don't you dare come near me or any of my family again. You'll regret it…" and she walked away.

White Diamond just stood there as Blue Diamond ventured onto the warp pad. Blue Diamond was sent through the warp stream back to her and Yellow's private room. She wasted no time getting to the room and locking the door. Blue barely made it to the bed before collapsing from stress. She knew the gemlings were okay because White Diamond had only ripped her clothing and cut the top of her skin. Within seconds she healed herself, Blue was disgusted by her outfit and ripped it off. She wanted to burn it, it was _infected_ by White Diamond. Blue Diamond didn't want to bother Yellow Diamond but she needed someone to talk to and her pearl wouldn't suffice. Blue looked over to her night side table where her personal diamond communicator was and she turned it on. It called Yellow Diamond's control room on her colony, colony XJ2. Yellow Pearl was the first gem to appear.

Yellow Pearl, "This is the Yellow Diamond control room. Oh, my lustrous Diamond! My luminous Diamond will be with you in a moment. My Diamond, your lustrous Diamond is on the direct Diamond communication channel."

Yellow Diamond picked up the screen and said, "Thank you, Pearl. Blue, are you alright? Is there something wrong?!"

Blue Diamond said, "Y-Yellow, I-I need you to come back to Homeworld. White, she-she-"

"Blue, what did she do to you?! Please tell me!"

"She-she cornered me in the hallway leading to the garden d-dome. S-she started to talk bad about you and then started to talk bad about Pink. I-I tried to hit her but she grabbed my arm and then she pinned me against the w-wall! W-White said that I should want to have her gemlings and not yours. She called you defective! I-I didn't know what to do! White grabbed my stomach and cut it with her summoned claws! I hit her with my sword to get away and told her never to go near me again! Oh, Yellow! I'm scared, I need you back!"

"Blue, I'm coming back right now. Please calm down. I'll be back in less than a cycle! I love you, Blue! I'll make sure that White pays for what she did to you. Stay in our room and keep it locked."

"I will, Yellow…I love you too."

Blue Diamond turned off her screen and tried to relax until Yellow Diamond came back. She tried to stare out the window towards Homeworld but looking at it just made her feel sick. It reminded her of White Diamond. She understood from the very beginning why Yellow hated her mother so much. Who wouldn't hate a gem as vile as White Diamond was? A heartless, ego-boosted, Diamond created from a cold and retched kindergarten. It was only a short amount of time before Blue heard Yellow's voice.

Yellow said, "I'm back, Blue. I'm here." as she opened the door to their bedroom. She barely had made it into the room before Blue Diamond had jumped on her. Blue latched on to her, not wanting to let go. Yellow hugged Blue and carried her back over to the bed. Using her own energy, she changed both herself and Blue into their sleepwear. Yellow Diamond laid Blue on the bed before laying down herself. After laying down, she pulled up the blankets and put her arms around her lover and their children. She needed to protect them.

Before drifting off into sleep, Yellow said, "I love you, Blue. Please relax, I am here now and I won't let anyone hurt you."

Blue said, "I love you too, Yellow. Good night, my love."

The Diamonds slowly drifted off into slumber, encircled in each other's arms. Safe and away from vile gem known as White Diamond.

Can I punch White Diamond now!? Thank you all for reading!


	13. Chapter 13- Blue Diamond's Dream

Hopesolo20- "omg! can punch white too? You can't leave me like this, I need answers lol. again really good work and keep it up"

Thank you and we can all punch WhiteD!

Kyrogue23- "This was a good chapter and I hated White Diamond in the beginning of this story, but now she deserves to be shattered. Attempting to rape Blue and attempting murder her gemlings is a line really not to cross."

I hate WhiteD too and she hurt my favorite character! Nobody touches BlueD!

DIEmond lapis- "Sorry I haven't been reviewing you already know I love the story but I wanted to say it here to! Luv u man! Keep up the great work damn I think I just realized why you like yellow x blue diamond yellowgold blue and gold I see you man! Lol jk"

Guest- "Yes, hit her, kill her."

Uh, okay?

Robinon- "I love this so much please keep going and I really want to see yellow vs white over blue but of course yellow will win"

You never know who will win…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 13 is on and ready!

After her run in with White the other day, Blue Diamond wanted to do nothing but sleep. Sleep her aches and pains away, sleep all of the horrible memories from the other day away, anything that hurt her or made her depressed to just disappear. She let her mind wander through out her good memories. The ones that were about Pink and Yellow. She dreamed about having her first-born in her arms again, to be able to sing to her again. Not many gems knew this but Blue Diamond has an amazing voice. Yellow and Pink Diamond both loved it and no doubt, the gemlings would love it too. Blue wanted to sing Pink Diamond to sleep again, a lullaby that would drift her off into a safe place in her mind. Blue wished that it was that easy to pull Pink away from danger, especially after she was shattered. Her mind drifted along until it landed on a peaceful and happy memory.

 _Pink Diamond was fussing in Blue Diamond's arms, no doubt from her gem vitality fluctuating. Pink was only 1,000 years old and she still was sickly from her birth. Often, she had problems sleeping so Blue would sing her to sleep. Blue Diamond started to sing…_

 ** _Je t'aime, je t'aime, toujour_**

 ** _I am forever yours._**

 ** _Sweet dreams, sweet dreams, Ma cherie_ _._**

 ** _You're always in my prayers_**

 ** _Softly, sweetly_**

 ** _Wrapped up in heaven's arms_**

 ** _Sailing, soaring_**

 ** _Over the moon, gathering star dust_**

 ** _Be still, be safe, be sure_**

 ** _Je t'aime, je t'aime, toujour_**

 ** _Wishing, praying_**

 ** _All of your dreams come true_**

 ** _Please remember_**

 ** _Where'er you are, my heart is with you_**

 ** _Sweet dreams, sweet dreams, Ma cherie_**

 ** _Always in my prayer_**

 ** _I am forever yours_**

 ** _Je t'aime_**

 ** _Je t'aime, toujour_**

 _Pink slowly drifted off into slumber, looking at her mother's blue eyes. When she was finally asleep, Blue Diamond sighed. Another night Blue Diamond wouldn't have a lot of sleep. She didn't mind it though. She would do anything for Pink. She didn't notice but two yellow hands and arms were around her arms and hands and around Pink Diamond as well. Yellow Diamond was behind Blue Diamond with her head on top Blue's shoulder._

 _Yellow Diamond said, "Is she having problems sleeping, Blue?"_

 _Blue Diamond said, "Yes, oh Yellow, I wish I could take her pain away. She doesn't deserve this so young."_

 _"_ _I know, Blue, but she will get better, especially with a mother like you."_

 _"_ _And with a mother like you, Yellow."_

 _Blue Diamond slowly put Pink Diamond down in her crib, making sure she didn't wake her. Blue and Yellow slowly and quietly walked out of Pink Diamond's room and into theirs. Before going to bed, Blue grabbed Yellow into a hug._

 _"_ _I love you, Yellow."_

 _"_ _I love you too, Blue"_

 _"_ _Can you believe we have children, Blue?"_

 _"_ _Children? We only have Pink, Yellow."_

 _"_ _No, what about the twins?"_

 _"_ _They aren't born yet, Yellow."_

 _"_ _Yes, Blue, they are. They are in the room next to ours."_

 _"_ _What?" and Blue Diamond let go of Yellow Diamond to see the twins in the other room._

 _As she got to the door, Yellow started to call for her. The door was locked and she couldn't get in. She heard the twins crying, crying for their mothers. She heard someone laughing, menacingly._

 _"_ _Blue? Blue, are you okay?!_ Blue!?"

"Blue, wake up! Are you okay?"

"Wha- What happened Yellow?"

"I don't know, you started tossing and turning in your sleep and started to mumble."

"I-I had a nightmare, well, it wasn't a nightmare at first."

"Are you willing to share? I know I don't share mine with you but you having nightmares is abnormal."

"I will, Yellow. I was dreaming about Pink Diamond. How I used to sing her to sleep when she was younger. When she had problems sleeping due to her gem vitality fluctuating. I was holding her again and you were there. We put her to sleep together and then went to back to our room. I was standing there hugging you and we were saying I love you. You said that you can't believe we have children, that the twins were born and they were in the next room over. I tried to get to get in but the door was locked. They were crying, Yellow! I heard them! I heard someone in there laughing! Like the gem had just hurt them! I-I can't let that happen!"

Yellow Diamond reached over to hug Blue Diamond, to comfort her. It was still night time on Homeworld. After they separated, Blue Diamond looked down at her stomach, making sure her dream wasn't a reality. The twins were still inside of her, away from the harsh conditions of the outside world. Yellow reached over to put her hand on Blue's stomach, she wanted to feel her children. The twins were part of both Blue and Yellow Diamond, no doubt they would be like both of them.

Yellow Diamond said, "They are still there, Blue. They're safe. I'll make sure of that. I-I am going to confront White Diamond about she did to you. I can't stand to think that she thinks she can do what she did to you."

Blue Diamond said, "If you must, then do it. Please, just be careful, Yellow. You- You don't know what she is capable of. She may be your mother but she's dangerous."

"I will, Blue, I don't know if I can say that she will be okay after though. No one touches you and gets away with it. No one…"

Yellow Diamond pulled her hands away from Blue Diamond and started to walk towards the door. She changed her clothes out of her sleepwear. Before leaving, she turned around to look at Blue Diamond again.

"I'll be back, Blue. I love you."

"I love you, too, Yellow."

With that, Yellow turned the key pad on and opened the door. It closed as she walked towards the warp pad. She wanted to confront White Diamond in her private quarters, away from the prying eyes of the gems of Homeworld. Where, if needed, she could make the cold Diamond pay for what she did. Yellow wanted to poof her and pulverize her gem. She wanted to spread the dust throughout the abandoned kindergartens of Homeworld where the corrupted gems lived and would step on White's gem dust. In a matter of minutes, Yellow stepped on the warp pad and was sent spiraling through the stream of Homeworld. She had arrived by White's private study, knowing that the cold Diamond never really slept like her and Blue. Before entering the room, Yellow prepared herself for anything that her so called mother was going to do. She was angry and she wanted White to know that. Murder bled through Yellow's eyes, no gem would survive her anger, not even a Diamond. Yellow Diamond blasted the door open with her destabilizing powers. Sitting in her study chair, smiling, was the cold Diamond. White Diamond knew what she did and she was proud of it. Yellow Diamond went right up to her desk and put her face in front of White's.

Yellow Diamond spoke with anger, "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH BLUE LIKE THAT?! TO PUT MY WIFE AND MY CHILDREN IN DANGER?! YOU, YOU, YOU, FUCKING, DEFECTIVE EXCUSE FOR A GEM!"

White Diamond said, "Hello, Yellow, I see that you came back from your failing planet. I guess your whore wife told you what I did to her. She should have listened to me. Her life would have been so much better. She wouldn't have been stuck with any of your defective gemlings! She would have been happy with mine!"

Yellow couldn't stand it anymore, White's words ignited her anger even more. She grabbed onto the collar of White's uniform and pulled her out of her chair and up into the air. Yellow held White there for a few seconds before she threw the slightly taller gem towards the door of White's study, hoping she would collide with it. White Diamond's back and head hit the wall with a sickening sound, something that would have probably killed a human from the planet Earth. White staggered up, spitting out blood.

"You are just as strong as a Pearl, Yellow, weak and soft."

"And you are as heartless as the corrupted gems among us, White."

"Touché, daughter, touché."

"I'm not your daughter. You just carried me for your own benefit. Just in case you got shattered, you needed someone to take your place. Another heartless, cold gem to take your place, but I'm different, I'm normal! I'll never be a heartless gem like you!"

"Such a shame, Blue has had an effect on you. She's made you soft, even defective by my standards."

Yellow Diamond broke, she couldn't take it anymore. She started to walk towards White Diamond. Her hand surrounded by her destabilizing powers. She didn't care if she poofed White. The cold gem deserved it. Yellow wanted to make White suffer before she was put back into her gem. White Diamond readied herself for a fight with a Diamond just as strong as herself. Yellow went for White's stomach and hit her at full force, knocking the air out of White. White raised her fist up and punched Yellow in face, leaving a large mark in the process. Yellow spit out blood into White's face as she went to hit the cold gem in the chest. White blocked her but Yellow used her other arm to hit White in the chin and break her teeth. Yellow grabbed the cold gem, pulled her off of her feet, and pushed her into the wall.

"Don't you ever, ever touch Blue again!"

Yellow reached towards White's gem, getting ready to poof her, but before she could White Diamond said something.

"If you poof me Yellow, how do you know that I don't have gems loyal to me? Even though you have been in control of the courts on Homeworld for the past millennia, how do you know they won't rebel and go against you and Blue? How do you know they won't try and kill Blue? Why don't you let me down, Yellow? For your wife's sake and your daughters as well."

Yellow Diamond realized what White Diamond said. She didn't know if every gem of Homeworld was loyal to her. Even one of her Peridots rebelled against her and not to mention the Lapis from Blue Diamond's court that helped the rebels. Yellow lowered White down to floor, knowing that mentally, she lost.

"Thank you, Yellow. You realized that you still need me even though you hate me."

Yellow pushed White back towards the wall. She wanted the cold gem to know something before she left.

"Stay away from Blue. I meant it last time and I mean it again now. I won't hold back; I don't care about the gems being loyal to me. I just care for Blue's and my daughters' safety. And you are a threat to that. I don't take lightly to threats…"

Yellow Diamond backed away from White Diamond, pushed her away from the door, and walked out. She felt ashamed that she didn't poof the cold gem but she had to be careful with anything to do with Blue Diamond and her daughters. If Blue Diamond was poofed while she was pregnant, it would kill the gemlings since their gems aren't formed enough to hold their own gem vitality fully. Their gems won't be able to hold it until the eight-month mark. Yellow made her way over to the warp pad to head back to her and Blue's room. Hopefully, Blue was sleeping again. She needed her rest. Within a matter of seconds, Yellow was back in front of her and Blue's room. She opened the door using the key pad and to her relief, Blue Diamond was still sleeping. Yellow Diamond made her way over to the bed, changing back into her sleepwear. She moved the covers over to lay back down in their bed. Before falling asleep, she wrapped her arms around Blue Diamond again. Protecting her and their daughters. Yellow Diamond drifted back off into sleep, away from the bustling sounds of Homeworld.

Man, I wanted White Diamond to be poofed! Thank you to the discord who gave me the inspiration for this chapter! The song is Je T'aime by Kelly Sweet.


	14. Chapter 14- Fighting

Hopesolo20- "Beautiful, just beautiful! I love your story line and I'm glad to see that yellow got some revenge! Can't wait for the next chapter!"

Thanks and what happens does cause some riff between two gems.

Kyrogue23- "That was a very sweet song that Blue sang to Pink and I would love to see some more moments of Pink's past. Yellow was so close to doing it but it's sad to say that White was right about having her spies everywhere and ready to kill Blue in an instant. I want to see a flashback involving Pink and White, to see if White really hated Pink so much and led to her destruction."

White Diamond was never close to anyone, she's a cold, heartless gem in my fanfic.

LePetitPappillon- "Hey there, I realize these are song lyrics, but instead of 'mon cher' it should probably be 'ma cherie' because Blue is referring to a girl."

Yes, thank you for telling me! I changed them and I love receiving help with my fanfic!

Kanashi- "If I could shatter you, into a million pieces, I could many things I could even learn how to love like you-"

Lol, love the turn on the SU lyrics!

Bluequartzofficial- "Can I just say, I recently started to read this and the moment I started, I fell completely in love with it! Love this story and I can't wait to see what happens next!"

Thank you! I have fallen in love with a lot of Bellow Diamond stories, too!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 14 wants you to read them! ****THIS IS A NSFW CHAPTER****

Yellow Diamond awoke from her slumber earlier than Blue Diamond did, never did she have a normal night's sleep anymore. Homeworld's star was barely rising when she got out of the bed. Trying not to disturb Blue as she changed out of her sleepwear, she made her way out of the room. Yellow wanted to be by herself for the day. She loved Blue dearly but after what happened the night before, she was ashamed to see her. Ashamed that she couldn't do the one thing she wanted to do. She wanted to make White Diamond pay for what she did, but she couldn't. Maybe White Diamond was right, maybe Yellow Diamond was defective. The yellow gem wandered aimlessly throughout the corridors of her and Blue's court. The only other gems that were awake were the guards. Yellow Diamond began to rake thorough her memories, both the good and bad ones. The memories lead her to tears, reminding herself that she couldn't even protect her own family. She couldn't protect Blue Diamond. Her Daughter was dead for stars' sake, neither of them protected pink! Yellow Diamond's memories skimmed past her mind until her mind stopped at a particular one. She remembered White Diamond spending time with Pink. The older Diamond was cold to Pink, just like she was cold to Blue and Yellow.

 _"_ _Grandma White! Grandma!" Pink Diamond said as she ran towards White Diamond._

 _Blue and Yellow Diamond were trailing behind their young daughter. Pink was finally becoming healthier. Her gem vitality no longer fluctuated and she was getting more sleep. Pressure had been taken off of Blue and Yellow now because their daughter's health was improving. Yet, Pink Diamond was demanding something from her mothers. Something that they couldn't deliver._

 _White Diamond turned around and said, "What is it, Pink?" with an annoyed tone._

 _"_ _Can you get Momma Yellow and Mommy Blue to have more gemlings, please? I want younger sisters, now!"_

 _"_ _Pink Diamond! Don't be like that!" Blue Diamond said._

 _"_ _You came to bother me over this, Pink?"_

 _"_ _Come on, White. She's only seven thousand years old! She doesn't understand yet." Yellow Diamond said._

 _"_ _I understand Momma Yellow. You want me to be all alone. It's not fair! You have Mommy Blue to hang out with when I am all alone surrounded by gems that are not even close to my age! I'm leaving." and Pink Diamond stormed out of the room._

 _"_ _Stars, you two. You can't even control your own gemling! She's not my responsibility! You know, sometimes, I think she's defective."_

 _"_ _Watch your tongue, White. I'll be back, Yellow. I am going to go find Pink." and Blue Diamond walked out of the room._

 _"_ _White, do you even fucking care about your granddaughter or is it just a gimmick? You act like you are disgusted by her. You should be happy that she survived along with Blue. What if both of them died?! How would you feel White?! You'd probably not care at all!"_

 _"_ _I would be relieved that you two would have less pressure on your shoulders. Having gemlings is such a time consuming and wasting endeavor. I don't know why you did it."_

 _"_ _Because Yellow and I love one another and Pink Diamond is the product of our love. Something you'll never understand, White, since you can't love your own family. Let's go, Yellow, I don't know if I can control my temper around her." Blue Diamond said as she stood in the doorway, holding their daughter protectively in her arms._

 _"_ _I hope you are proud of what you have said, White." and Yellow Diamond joined Blue Diamond in the doorway._

 _"_ _Goodbye, all of you. I'll be in contact." White Diamond said._

 _The three Diamonds then left White Diamond's control room, not wanting to be near the cold gem anymore._

 _As they walked away, Pink Diamond said, "Mommy Blue, why doesn't Grandma White like me? Am I defective like she said?"_

 _Both Blue and Yellow gasped, not wanting their only daughter to think she was unloved and defective._

 _"_ _Pink, you are not defective. White just doesn't love anyone. She was made that way.", Blue Diamond said._

 _"_ _Pink, I don't want you to ever think that. You are a perfect gem; you are the product of love. The love of us and White will never understand it." Yellow Diamond said._

 _"_ _I love you, mommy and momma." And Pink reached to hug Yellow as Blue hugged her in her arms._

 _The two mother gems said I love you too in unison. The family of three stood there for a few minutes before separating. Blue Diamond looked at Yellow Diamond, wondering how Yellow could even be related to White Diamond. Yellow looked upset and it worried Blue._

 _"_ _Yellow, are you okay? Yellow?_ Yellow?!"

Blue Diamond was shaking Yellow Diamond awake. Yellow had fallen asleep against a random wall in the courts of the Diamonds, Blue's to be exact.

"Yellow, where have you been? You've been gone all day!"

"None of your business, Blue. I need to be by myself!"

"How is it none of my business, Yellow?! I chose to be with you! I chose to marry you! You are my other half!"

"I never asked you to be with me, Blue! I never asked you do anything for me! Why don't you just go be with White for stars' sake!?"

Blue Diamond looked hurt, she said, "What? What happened between you two, Yellow?"

"It doesn't fucking matter Blue! What matters is that you are safe! Stars why don't you ever listen?!" Yellow Diamond screamed in Blue Diamond's face.

"Don't you fucking yell at me, Yellow. I am not some Pearl you can just boss around. Don't make me mad now, Yellow. You'll regret it…" and Blue Diamond pushed Yellow Diamond against the wall, starting to whisper near her mouth.

"Blue, wha-what are you doing?"

"You are going to tell me what happened or…I am going to get it out of you, Yellow," Blue whispered in Yellow Diamond's ear, making the hair on Yellow's neck stand up.

"No, Blue, no. I won't tell you and there is no way you can get it out of me."

"Fine then, I like a challenge." and Blue Diamond grabbed her lover by the collar and dragged her towards the nearest warp pad.

"Blue! Let go of me! Stop!"

"I'm sorry, Blue Diamond is unavailable at this time, please leave a message and she will contact you shortly."

"Stars, Blue!"

Blue Diamond threw Yellow Diamond towards the warp pad, hinting to her to warp to their room. Yellow took the gesture and scrambled onto it, not wanting to piss Blue off even more. Blue stepped onto the warp pad after Yellow situated herself. Within a matter of seconds, they were back at their room. Without skipping a beat, Blue Diamond grabbed Yellow Diamond's collar again and continued to drag her towards their room. Opening the door using the keypad, she pushed Yellow into the room and the door slid shut.

"Now, are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to make you?"

"No, I won't tell you! And I am not some piece of Quartz you can just throw around Blue!" and Yellow Diamond grabbed Blue Diamond's dress near her ass.

"Yellow, wait, what are you doing?"

"I want you to respect me, Blue."

"I do, Yellow. I swear I do."

"Then show me, Blue."

"You show me first, Yellow." Blue Diamond said smugly.

Within seconds, Yellow Diamond snapped. She was on top of Blue Diamond in an instant, on top of their bed. Blue was smiling, dirtily towards Yellow. It made Yellow even more angry.

"Now! You listen to me, you filthy gem! I am in command and you will call me, my diamond!"

"Yes, _my diamond_."

Blue's voice screwed with Yellow even more. The top Diamond used her powers to phase off both of their clothes and flipped the bottom Diamond onto her stomach, making sure she didn't hurt her lover or their daughters.

"Are you going to _fuck me, my Diamond_?"

"Oh, I am definitely going to do that!"

Blue Diamond pushed her backside into Yellow Diamond's groin, grinding it against the top Diamond. Blue ached to have Yellow inside of her again. It didn't matter what position either of them were in. Yellow wasn't no time shoving her penis into Blue. Full of bliss, she bent over Blue Diamond and whispered in her ear.

"Are you ready to be punished?"

"Yes, _my Diamond_."

Yellow Diamond leaned back up a bit but she gripped Blue Diamond's swollen midsection before she did. She held Blue's ass in one hand and her stomach in another. Yellow started to pull herself out of Blue and then thrust herself back in. She kept a rhythmic pace as she moved up more to grip Blue's back.

" _My Diamond,_ please faster!"

"What was that? I am in command! I make the decisions! But I shall honor your request since I am in such a good mood today."

"Thank you, _my Diamond_."

Yellow started to lean back down towards Blue, still increasing her pace. She started to leave dark blue bruises all up her back. Yellow loved the way Blue looked, even while she was expecting gemlings. Blue's thighs had become rounder and thicker as time passed on, along with her breasts becoming larger. It made Yellow want to drool all over her, to feel every part of her body. Blue was truly a perfect gem, in Yellow's eyes. Yellow continued to suck on Blue's neck, leaving a huge dark blue bruise that would last for days. She wanted everyone to know that her and Blue belonged to each other. The top Diamond continued to increase how fast she pulled in and out of the bottom Diamond.

"Ah! _My Diamond_ , I'm close!"

Blue Diamond barely could finish her sentence before she released herself all over her lover. Yellow wasn't far behind. The top Diamond let out a growl as she came inside the bottom Diamond. the green mixture slowly dripped down both of them and onto their bed. Pooling in one spot.

"Fuck, Yellow, how are we going to go to sleep tonight?"

"I'll just ask the pearls to clean it up, it's not like they haven't done it before."

Yellow pulled herself out of Blue Diamond and phased on clothing. She didn't want to put her regular clothes back on. Yellow got off from on top of Blue and let her get up. Blue Diamond phased back on a large shirt that said "part of Yellow Diamond's court". She sat up and moved closer to Yellow Diamond sitting on the bed.

"Yellow, will you please tell me what happened between you and White?"

"I guess you aren't going to let up, Blue. Fine, I'll tell you. I approached her in her private study. She was just sitting there, smiling like she was proud of what she did. She called you a whore Blue! She said how she though that you would be better off with her and not me. Then, we got into it and started fighting. She said I was as weak as a Pearl. White spat blood in my face, acting like it would affect me. I was planning on poofing her and shattering her gem. Pulverizing it and then spreading over the kindergartens. But she said something that stopped me. She said that I don't know if every gem is loyal to me. That I don't know if they'll rebel against me if White is destroyed. That I don't if you'll be safe or not. She said I don't know if the gems still loyal to her will try and kill you. I need to keep you and our daughters safe so I didn't destroy her. I'm so sorry Blue! I can't even protect you!"

"Yellow, it doesn't matter. You did everything you could, we can't control that heartless gem no matter what we do. But we can continue our life without her, she doesn't have to be in the gemlings life. Let her be distant again, Yellow. You always protect me and I know it. I love you, Yellow."

"I know Blue, I know. I love you, too, Blue."

Yellow Diamond leaned into hug Blue Diamond, kissing her check as well. The two of them stayed in that position for a few minutes before breaking apart. Yellow Diamond moved down so that she was eye level with Blue Diamond's stomach.

"Sorry for disturbing you two."

Blue Diamond erupted into laughter and said, "I think they are okay with it Yellow."

Oh, fighty fighty and then sex! My 3rd nsfw chapter!


	15. Chapter 15- Consortium

Hopesolo20-" wow...that was steamy Lol! I'm glad they talked it out, even if it was through some sexy time in bed. I'm sorry the gemlings experienced an earthquake lol"

Well, there is another one coming up!

High Priest Morokei- "The chapter is good.  
However. my only problem is White Diamond 100% villainy here and last chapters.  
I mean seriously, having a cold ruthless White Diamond is just...painfully not interesting.  
Even Steven Universe show itself tries to make everyone to be a neutral character...Why White Diamond can't be too?  
You could have made White Diamond to be disgusted that Blue Diamond And Yellow Diamond will have the Gemlings..but will ignore it and will continue to rule her Empire ̣(If the theory of White Diamond being "Diamond Of Diamonds" is relevant)  
Again, I'm not insulting your work. It just painful to read White Diamond stealing baby candies. (I presume you will do this after I mentioned?) and being "HA! I'M VILLAIN!" type of character.  
Everyone thought Yellow Diamond will be a villain in the show (When she was revealed) and look at her now...She is a victim.  
Why should White Diamond be different from Yellow Diamond?  
Show us White Diamond's another side...not her "Dark" Side every time to Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond."

Thank you! I am going to show her nice/neutral side in this chapter! It was great talking to you!

Kyrogue23- "White really just is a bad grandmother and for once I would love to see Blue Dominating Yellow in any future chapters you have after they have their gemlings. I almost thought this chapter will have another fight between those two but glad it wasn't until Yellow has a plan to keep Blue safe."

That wish may be fulfilled closer than you think.

Kanashi- "( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)"

Kinda screwed up your comment in copy and pasting but still, **thumbs up**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Broadcasting now, chapter 15 everyone!

 **One month later**

Today is a very special day for the diamonds. It is Blue and Yellow Diamond's consortium anniversary, as well as something else. Yellow Diamond wanted to make today perfect for Blue Diamond because sooner or later, the expecting mother would be on bedrest. It wasn't either of the Diamonds that made that decision. The medical Quartz told them that due to all the stress White Diamond caused Blue Diamond. Thank the stars her mother hasn't bothered them. The two Diamonds were laying down in their bed. Even though it was their anniversary, the Diamonds wanted to sleep in. It was only a matter of time before they both woke up. Blue Diamond was the first to stir awake, turning around to look at Yellow Diamond who was still asleep.

Blue Diamond said, "Good morning, my Diamond."

Yellow Diamond slowly opened her eyes and yawned, she said, "Good morning, my love, how are you feeling?"

"Heavy and sore, I feel like the twins are using me as a punching bag. I remember Pink doing this but now it's twice as much."

"Can I put my head on your stomach, Blue?"

"You don't have to ask, Yellow. You know I would allow you to any time. Would you like me to point out where you can feel them the best?"

"Yes, please."

Blue Diamond removed the blanket that was on top of her body and phased off her clothes that covered her lower half. She had grown even more in over the last month. Yellow Diamond was becoming even more attracted to her as time progressed. Apparently, Blue Diamond expecting gemlings turned the other Diamond on. Yellow moved her head down to be able to put it on Blue's stomach. She wanted to hear and feel her future children. It would heal her "heart" from losing her first-born, Pink Diamond. Blue Diamond moved her hand to help Yellow Diamond find where the gemlings were moving the most. Yellow moved her head so she was able to look at Blue when she was against her stomach. It took a few moments but she felt them, she heard them move.

"Blue, I-I can feel them, h-hear them as well. It's beautiful, Blue. I can't wait to meet them."

"I can't wait to meet them too, Yellow. They are a miracle; I thank the stars every day for blessing us with gemlings again."

"I do as well. Blue, are you up to move? I have a present for you. It is still our anniversary," as she continued to listen to the gemlings, looking a Blue Diamond with a loving face.

"Oh, Yellow, I'm able to move. I am alright. I want to spend as much time walking with you before I have to go on bedrest."

"Let's get dressed first. I don't want any other gems to see my beautiful Diamond."

"Yes, I don't want anyone to see my beautiful military leader and the Diamond that's mine."

Yellow Diamond moved her head away from Blue's stomach and got off of their bed. Blue positioned herself to get off of bed but she was having problems. Before she changed her clothes, Yellow went over to Blue to help her off of the bed. They both made their way over to the bathroom to clean themselves up and change into their attire before continuing the rest of their day. Yellow was wearing the same thing as she wore every day, while Blue wore a dress like she wore normally but each month she was expecting gemlings, it increased around her stomach area. The two Diamonds left their room and made their way over to the warp pad.

"I am taking you to a room. The room will not stay where it currently is. I will make sure its connected to our room and we won't have to use a warp pad to get to it."

"I have no problem walking around right now Yellow."

"I know but it's a special room for us. I want it to be close to us."

The two Diamonds stepped onto the warp pad and were sent to their destination within seconds. The room was in Yellow Diamond's court, protected by a pair of Topazes. Yellow Diamond raised up her hand to signal to the Topazes to move. She wanted everything to be perfect for her paramour.

"Blue, I need you to do me a favor. Please close your eyes. Do not worry, I will hold your hands and lead you to where we are going"

"Okay, Yellow, just give me your hands before I close my eyes."

Yellow smiled and reached for Blue's hands, interlocking them in trust. She led Blue over to the door, releasing one of her hands to put in the code for the keypad. Wasting no time, she put her hand back in Blue's hand. Yellow lead Blue through the open door into the middle of the room.

Letting go of Blue's hands, Yellow said, "Blue, you can open your eyes now."

Blue Diamond opened her eyes and gasped. She started crying tears of joy from what she saw. It was a bedroom created for the twins. Everything was the color made from mixing blue and yellow, green hues everywhere.

"Wha-What is this, Yellow?"

"I have been working on a bedroom design for the twins. I thought it would be a beautiful present for you, Blue, but I did get you another one. You deserve so much more for being with me for all those years. You deserve better than me…"

"Yellow, stop letting the past get to you. This is the present and I want my present and future to be with you. You are the diamond of my dreams, my lover and my soulmate. Yellow, I love you. Will you please be my tour guide for the room?"

"Yes, my Diamond."

Yellow Diamond reached for Blue Diamond's hand to bring her around the room. She showed Blue both of the cribs for the two gemlings.

"I had them made out of the same material as Pink's crib. I thought it would make a connection between Pink and her new sisters."

"She would have loved that. I know she would've adored her younger sisters."

"And they would have definitely adored her."

Yellow Diamond continued to show Blue Diamond the room. It had everything gemling nursery would have; cribs, a chair for each of the Diamonds if they wanted to sit in the room together, and other essential items. The two Diamonds continued to look around the room until they heard the announcement signal commenced.

"Good day, my fellow gems! In a matter of ten minutes, the replay broadcast of Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond's consortium will begin! It will be available on the broadcast channel 4F2 on the screens! Thank you for your time and goodbye!" said White Diamond.

"Do you want to watch the broadcast, Blue?"

"Yes, I love watching one of best moments of my life."

Yellow diamond took Blue Diamond's hand and they left the gemlings nursery to go back to the warp pad. The two Diamonds wanted to be in their private bedroom just in case that watching their consortium triggered something. They hoped it did because the two of them wanted to do enjoy themselves before Blue Diamond had to stay in bed and rest. The warp pad sent them there in a matter of seconds. After Yellow and Blue Diamond entered their private bedroom, Yellow made sure she locked the door to everyone so they weren't bothered at all. Blue decided that she wanted to watch the broadcast from their bed so Yellow Diamond decided to join her. Yellow Diamond waved her hand a screen appeared before them, large enough for both of them to watch. In a matter of minutes, the broadcast was on. The screen said, "To all of gemkind, today marked the anniversary of the luminous Yellow Diamond and the lustrous Blue Diamond's consortium. In remembrance of that special day, the broadcast will be played on Homeworld and all of the colonies! Now to the broadcast!" The screen went blank and switched to a scene in the hall in White Diamond's court.

 _The hall was decorated in the colors of blue and yellow for the two Diamonds who would be joining in a union of love. White Diamond was standing behind a podium with a book to recite the correct incantations of a gem consortium. To her right, was her daughter, Yellow Diamond, waiting for Blue Diamond to arrive. Both of them were smiling. A few moments later, the combination of the Diamond Authority started to play and all of the gems in the room stood up to see Blue Diamond enter. She looked beautiful. Blue was wearing a white dress that had cut outs on her shoulders and her sides as well as an open back. She was carrying a bouquet of plants that were found in one of her colonies. They were blue and yellow to symbolize the two Diamonds. Yellow Diamond's face was in pure shock. Her eyes wide open, staring at the lustrous Diamond before her. Knowing that in short amount of time, that Diamond would be her paramour forever. White Diamond standing there still smiling at both Yellow and Blue Diamond. Blue Diamond walked towards the other two Diamonds, preparing herself for one of biggest events in her lifetime. When she was standing next to Yellow Diamond, Yellow Diamond reached for Blue's hands and held them. White Diamond cleared her voice before she began to speak._

 _White Diamond said, "Gems, we have joined here today to share with Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one."_

 _"I give them my full support in their consortium."_

 _"From the moment Yellow Diamond was born, I knew she needed someone to be her other half. It took some time but we were able to do it. Blue Diamond's gem base was injected and after 1000 years she emerged, beautiful as all Diamonds are to be. It was from that moment, Blue Diamond and Yellow fell in love. Their love did take some time as relationships don't advance overnight. But here we are today, at a special mark in their relationship. I am proud that I am able to administer this ceremony for the two Diamonds."_

 _"Now, the Diamonds shall say their vows. Yellow, may you start?"_

 _Yellow Diamond said, "I, Yellow Diamond, take you Blue Diamond as my paramour, my lover, my one true_ other half _from this day forward. Blue, you have shown me happiness and the good in my life. I was a cold, dark gem before you emerged and you have changed that. From the moment I first saw you, I fell in love with your beautiful blue eyes and your gem. You pierced my cold heart and turned warm again. I wish to spend every moment of my life with you, Blue, I love you."_

 _"Now, Blue, may you say your vows?"_

 _Blue Diamond said, "I, Blue Diamond, take you Yellow Diamond as my inamorata, my paramour, also my one true half from this day forward. Yellow, you are the fire in my heart. Whenever my gem cools down, you warm it up. You warm up my soul and my life. I emerged and I saw you. I knew you were the one for me, from the beginning. I fell in love with your golden eyes and your warm gem. I want to be with you forever and share my love with you and maybe something more. Yellow, I love you, too."_

 _All of the Diamonds were crying tears of joy. Both Blue and Yellow Diamond's vows were heartfelt and beautiful._

 _"Now, we shall connect their gems in the light. Please, Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond, step forward."_

 _Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond stepped forward and joined in a hug. Blue Diamond's gem started glowing first and then Yellow Diamond's gem glowed. As the light from gems continued to glow, it joined together in the beautiful color of green and flashed throughout the whole room. In love, the two Diamonds moved apart to finish the ceremony._

 _"I, White Diamond, by the power of the gems, pronounce the joining of Blue and Yellow Diamond as ceremonial. Now, you may kiss."_

 _Yellow Diamond reached for Blue Diamond and swung her down to kiss her. The two Diamonds kissed passionately, forgetting that the room was filled with other gems. After a few minutes of kissing, they separated._

 _"I present to you, the Diamond consortium of Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond!"_

 _The crowd of gems erupted into an applause. All happy for the two Diamonds, happy that they got married. Before Blue and Yellow Diamond walked out of the room, White Diamond pulled them over to the side to say something._

 _"I want you two to know something before you go away on your lover vacation. I want a grandchild so you better try."_

 _"White! We'll try to but we can't promise anything. Right, Blue?"_

 _"Yeah, Yellow."_

 _White Diamond laughed at them, knowing they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off of each other. Just like she was with, with, someone else. The two newly joined Diamonds left the room to go to Yellow Diamond's ship. They were heading to one of Blue Diamond's colonies, colony BF8, which was like a vacation world. As they boarded the ship, they waved at White Diamond and the rest of the gems at the ceremony._

After the ship boarding ended, so did the broadcast. Blue Diamond turned on her side to look at Yellow Diamond and to talk to her.

Blue Diamond said, "I always enjoy watching that with you. I haven't seen it in years though."

Yellow Diamond said, "I do as well. Blue, do you want to recreate what we did after the ship landed in your colony?"

"I thought you didn't want to take any chances of hurting the gemlings?"

"Well, I already did it once and we were fine so I want to try it again before you are put on bedrest, Blue."

"I do as well. I think you read my mind sometimes, Yellow."

"Well, our gems are joined together by our lights still."

"Let's just start it already, I am horny as fuck now, Yellow."

"Stars, I love your dirty mouth."

And so, Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond started to recreate the night of their consortium. The night that Pink Diamond was created.

Ahhh! Blue and Yellow's consortium was beautiful; I wish I was there! They are about to recreate that night though! See ya guys!

 ****Warning, an NSFW chapter is next!****


	16. Chapter 16- Back to BF8

Kyrogue23-"It's almost time for those gemlings to be born and I can feel that Yellow going to have extra precautions to ensure that. I want to believe that White Diamond was happy for them during their consortium but for some reason, I feel that White hated the moment and put on a fake face."

The face may not be fake…

Kanashi-"Hmm. I wonder why White is so calm and happy in this"

She's different, in this, there is a reason.

Robinon-"Please keep going I love this so much."

Sorry, it took me so long to update! Motivation was failing a lot!

29thegamer-"Aww…I always pictured white diamond to be an old lady grandmother…Interesting" (from A03)

Thank you for being my first commenter on A03!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 16 is here and wants you to read them!

 ****NSFW CHAPTER****

Blue Diamond started to lean towards Yellow Diamond, wanting to be with her but not in their bedroom.

Blue Diamond said, "Yellow, why don't we go to BF8 again? I can get it set up for our special night."

Yellow Diamond said, "Are you up to it, Blue? You really should get some rest."

"Yellow, I want to do as much with you as I can before I am stuck in this bed for months. I can handle a little fun between us. I still take care of that place."

"All those years, hmm? Is the hot tub still there, Blue?"

"Oh yes, I thought you may want to use it again after our fun night. We only used it for a few weeks because something or should I say, someone, interfered with our honeymoon."

"Well, Blue, how was I supposed to know you would get pregnant?"

"Fucking me for a week straight with no protection is a clear marker."

Yellow Diamond blushed at Blue Diamond's response, which made Blue laugh.

"Let's go Yellow. It will be fun. I know you want to go."

"Anything for you my lustrous Diamond."

Yellow Diamond got up to pack both of their bags for a week trip to Blue's colony. Everything they needed, plus extra just in case something happened while they were there again. Yellow Diamond put their bags by the door before going back over to the bed to help Blue Diamond get up. The two of them walked over to the warp pad, taking their time because they wanted to cherish every moment of this. The warp pad sprung to life, sending the two Diamonds to the ship bay. When they got there, Yellow Diamond stopped to ask Blue Diamond a question.

"So Blue, which ship do you want to take?"

"I think mine would be better to take. I still have all of my colonies listed in the star navigator. Also, my palanquin is plusher and more comfortable than yours, Yellow."

"Oh, I know how it is. My palanquin is only comfortable when I fuck you in it, Blue."

"If that is what you think, Yellow. I guess you'll just sit on the floor when we go in mine. You don't deserve my ass."

"I definitely deserve it, Blue, and you know it."

Before Blue Diamond could respond to Yellow Diamond's comment, Yellow picked Blue up bridal style and brought her over to Blue's palanquin. Yellow sat down before putting Blue on her lap.

"I said you were going to sit on the floor and not in my chair."

"Well my body said no to that."

Yellow pressed a few buttons and Blue's palanquin rose into her ship. The gems were already saluting the two Diamonds as Yellow open her mouth to speak.

"Take this ship to BF8 and no distractions on the way!"

The gems said in unison, "Yes, my luminous Diamond and lustrous Diamond!"

The ship sprung to life and sped towards BF8. In about an hour or so, the two Diamonds arrived on BF8. A beautiful planet that is like a worldwide vacation place from the planet Earth. The ship landed with ease on a landing pad that Blue Diamond had a Bismuth build there. The palanquin went down to the floor of the landing pad.

"Yellow, can you put me down?"

"In a few minutes Blue, I want to hold you more."

After a few minutes, Blue spoke again, "How about now?"

"Fine, Blue, but after we get off your ship, I'm carrying you to our room."

Yellow Diamond allowed Blue Diamond to get off her lap and Blue walked out of the palanquin onto the landing pad. Yellow Diamond followed soon after, with a levitating device that carried their bags for the trip. After the palanquin levitated back into Blue's ship and the ship went off the ship bay, Yellow picked Blue up and carried her into the base that Blue created there. It was a long walk to Blue's personal room there but Yellow Diamond could take it, even with Blue's added weight. After all, Yellow Diamond was a muscular gem. The two Diamonds made it Blue's private room, where everything was set up for both of them. Blue made sure of that. There were a bedroom and two separate rooms that contained the bathroom and a room that had a hot tub in it. Yellow had an idea in her head that involved that hot tub.

"Blue, why don't you put on your bathing suit and relax in the hot tub with me?"

"That sounds like a lovely idea, Yellow. I hope we both can fit through."

"Oh Blue, we will"

Yellow Diamond went into the other room to turn on the hot tub, as Blue changed into her bathing suit. It wasn't the same hot tub as the one from their honeymoon but Yellow knew it would serve well to their needs. As Yellow went back into their room, she saw Blue Diamond in a gold bikini. She didn't say anything, just stood there in awe.

Blue turned around and said, "So, Yellow, are you just going to stand there and drool at me or are you going to change into your bathing suit?"

"Sorry, Blue, you look so amazing. Stars, you get more beautiful each day do you know that?"

"Flirt and you are beautiful too."

Yellow Diamond changed into her bathing suit in a flash. It was a pair of swimsuit trunks and a swimsuit. Yellow didn't like wearing one-pieces or bikinis. Blue Diamond was waiting for Yellow Diamond by the door to the hot tub. The two Diamonds walked over to the hot tub which was already ready for them. First, Yellow got into the hot tub and motioned Blue to lay on top her. After Blue laid down on Yellow, she made sure she didn't crush Yellow with her weight.

"Are you okay, Yellow? I am not crushing you, right?"

"I am a Diamond, Blue. It takes more than you to crush me."

"Haha, if I wasn't smart enough. I would think you were calling me fat."

"Oh, Blue, you aren't fat. You are a carrying Diamonds. Producing new gems doesn't make you fat, it makes you strong."

Blue moved her position so she was able to look Yellow in the face. Yellow was smirking at Blue Diamond because she knew how this night was going to end. Blue thought to herself and decided that she was going to play hard to get. Yellow Diamond started to reach over to Blue Diamond's breasts, wanting to massage them in her hands. But Blue Diamond moved slightly away.

"Blue…"

"If you want any of this tonight, Yellow, you have to earn it."

"How may I please you, _my Diamond_?"

"First, I am in command tonight and I don't want to hear any buts about it. Second, I want you to remove your bathing clothes."

"Will you remove yours as well?"

"No, _you will_ , Yellow"

Yellow's mouth suddenly went dry. She allowed Blue Diamond to get off of her so she could phase of her trunks and shirt. Yellow did it and just sat there, in the water, with nothing on. Blue decides to ride her, literally, so she sat down in Yellow's lap and faced her.

"Remove my bathing suit now, Yellow."

"Yes, _my Diamond_."

Yellow reached around Blue Diamond's chest to undo the top part of her bathing suit. Not having a care in the world, flung Blue's top across the room, revealing Blue's chest. Yellow stopped, she loved admiring Blue's chest. Before venturing to undo the bottom of Blue's bathing suit, she leaned down and kissed Blue's gem, causing a small whimper from her. Blue loved gem stimulation just as much as she loved sex with Yellow. Yellow leaned down to kiss Blue's stomach as well, knowing that the family of two would become four in a few months.

"Yellow, please…I can't wait, anymore!"

"I'm giving the twins some love too!"

While kissing Blue's stomach, Yellow leaned down and undid the bottom of Blue's bathing suit and flung that away too. Now, Blue had nothing on either. The _lustrous_ Diamond was ready to spend some quality time with her _luminous_ Diamond.

"I'm ready, Yellow. Are you?"

"Always, Blue."

Blue Diamond smiled at Yellow Diamond, knowing that they both loved each other. Blue prepared herself before inching closer to Yellow to go on top of her. Yellow adjusted herself so she would be able to have Blue on top of her in the hot tub. Blue lifted herself slightly out of the hot tub before lowering herself onto Yellow's shaft, slightly wincing as it went into her. Yellow looked concerned but Blue dismissed her, knowing that it was the same way with Pink too. Blue reached over to grip Yellow's arms as she pulled herself against Yellow's body, sending her lover deeper inside of her. The heated sloshed around them and out of the tub. It didn't matter, Blue kept gems stationed on this planet to maintain things. They certainly knew how to clean up a mess made by the Diamonds. Yellow gripped the edge of the tub with all of her strength, knowing that is she let go, she would slip under water. Blue leaned down to kiss Yellow, her lips fighting to gain entrance to Yellow's mouth. After a few seconds, Yellow gave up and let her in. Their tongues fighting over who was more dominant, Blue won. They still continued until Blue needed to breathe. She moved away from Yellow, leaving a string of spit in between them.

"Am I up to your expectations, my _luminous_ Diamond?"

"Yes, and more, my _lustrous_ Diamond."

Blue continued to thrust herself against Yellow. she wanted to reach her climax so bad. To recreate the night where they created their first born. Everything was perfect for the Diamonds now. They were happy and their life was improving. They were able to share their love again. Blue started to speed up. She was almost at her climax.

"Ah! Yellow, I am almost!-" but she couldn't even finish her sentence before releasing herself all over Yellow.

"Blue!"

The luminous Diamond followed soon after. The two of them were exhausted. Blue Slowly removed herself off of Yellow and returned to laying down on the golden Diamond.

"I love you, Yellow."

"I love you, too, Blue"

And the Diamonds shared one more kiss before relaxing in the hot tub for the rest of the night.

And done! Boy that was hot and steamy!


	17. Aqua Diamond and Green Diamond

Kyrogue23- "I like this chapter for being short and sweet with the added lemon at the end. I been meaning to ask: What is your reaction to the recent Steven Universe episode?"

I freaked out, those episodes were amazing. When I heard Blue Diamond, AHHHHHHH!

Spartan10007- "I like the relationship between them. The smut is good too lol. Until next time"

I love me some good smut too lol.

Welcome to Chapter 17!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**3 months later**

Blue Diamond was laying down in bed by herself. She tried to lay on her side but even that was uncomfortable, pretty much every position she tried was uncomfortable. Blue decided to sit up and wait for Yellow Diamond to get back since she couldn't go visit her lover anymore. Today was a special day and she didn't want them to be late. It was the day they would find out what type of Diamond their gemlings would be. Whether they would be green or some other color. It didn't matter to Blue though, she just wanted them to be healthy. They would also find out how the gemlings' gem shape. There was a 50/50 split of what their gem shape would be, whether they would have Blue's cut or Yellow's cut. Yellow Diamond decided to leave her pearl with Blue Diamond just in case something happens to Blue and Blue pearl isn't able to handle it on her own. It was taking the other Diamond a long time to return to their room and it was starting to worry Blue Diamond. She knew if she called Yellow, the first thing Yellow would do would be to flood her with questions, if she was in labor, if she was feeling okay, etc. Blue Diamond sighed and reached over to her diamond communicator to call Yellow Diamond. She turned it on and it called Yellow Diamond's personal communicator. Blue prepared herself for Yellow's onslaught of questions. Yellow Diamond's face appeared on the screen.

Blue said, "Yellow, are you there?"

Yellow answered, "Blue, are you okay!? Are the gemlings coming?! Are you in pain!?"

"Yellow? Let me speak…"

"Blue!? Are you in labor?! Did someone hurt you?! Blue, answer me!"

"Yellow! Let me talk!"

"Oh, sorry Blue. I think I overreacted."

"Yeah, I think you freaked out a lot this time."

"It's just that you are a month away now and you know that gem twins don't always develop to full term."

"I know, but you should know that I plan on keeping my children as safe as possible. I made that mistake already with our first born. I am never doing that again."

"I know as well; I promise to keep them safe as well. Now, are you sure you are okay, Blue?"

Yes, I am fine, Yellow. I just wanted to ask what you are doing. The appointment with the medical Quartz is soon. I don't want to be late. I really want to know about our children."

"As do I, Blue. But I can't control when White calls me."

"Hmm, what did cold one call you for now? To hear about her grandchildren?"

"Surprisingly, yes, until she explained to me about an interesting solar system with viable planets. I really didn't want to listen."

"Typical. I'm going to hang up, Yellow. So you can get to our room quicker."

"Alright Blue, I know you aren't going to wait for me to help you get up. Just be careful when you do."

"I promise I will, Yellow. I love you."

"I love you, too, Blue."

Blue hung up here communicator and put in on the bedside table next to her. Blue prepared herself to get off of the side of the bed. All of the extra weight from the gemlings grounded the tall Diamond. Eventually, she was able to get off the bed. Blue went over to the mirror in their room to look at herself. She looked at herself, noticing that she was twice the size than when she was pregnant with Pink Diamond. Blue smoothed out her dress to reveal her stomach even more. She rested her hand on her stomach and spoke,

"Stars, I am fat."

"You aren't fat, Blue. You are just growing our children inside of you. You are a mother, Blue" as Yellow Diamond reached her arms around Blue Diamond's stomach.

"Yellow! Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry Blue, I didn't mean to" as Yellow nuzzled her face into Blue's soft hair.

"Mhmm, you're really warm Yellow. I can feel you squeezing my ass though."

"I'm horny, Blue. I haven't fucked you in over a month. What would you expect?"

"Well, if you keep grabbing at my ass, Yellow. You might get what you want."

"Oh really?" as Yellow grabbed at Blue's backside even more.

"Yes, really" and Blue Diamond turned around to face Yellow Diamond.

"Well, I can only give you this right now."

Blue Diamond leaned in to give Yellow Diamond a kiss, she longed to have Yellow inside of her but it would have to wait until after the twins were born. Blue fought for entrance into Yellow 's mouth, playing with her, Yellow allowed Blue to dominate for a bit. Until Blue tries to separate herself from Yellow. As they separate, both Blue and Yellow Diamond are smiling, knowing that both of them love each other.

"I love you, Blue."

"I love you, too, Yellow. We need to get going to the medical Quartz appointment. It's a very special one today."

"Yes, Blue. I cannot wait to learn about our gemlings."

Yellow Diamond wrapped her arm around Blue Diamond's shoulders and held her hand with the other. The two Diamonds started to walk towards the warp pad, every so often Yellow Diamond looked at Blue Diamond. She was observant, maybe a little too observant. Eventually, they made it to the warp pad. Yellow stopped before it so she could help Blue onto it. In a matter of seconds, the two Diamonds were in the medical sector of Homeworld. It was busier than usual, both of the Diamonds noticed that. The medical Quartz noticed that the Diamonds were in the sector for their appointment and greeted them.

The medical Quartz said, "My luminous Diamond and my lustrous Diamond, I am deeply sorry for the number of gems that are here. We had an onslaught of corruption attacks in the past week or so. It has increased the number of gems located in the infirmary. The room is secured for your appointment, extra security as well."

Yellow Diamond said, "Thank you, Quartz. You will be rewarded for your service."

"My Diamonds, please follow me to the examination room."

The two Diamonds followed the medical Quartz to the examination room. On the way there, they saw a lot of the gems attacked by corrupted gems. There was a Peridot from White Diamond's court that was held down in straps, tossing and turning in pain while it stared at the other Diamonds. Blue Diamond inched closer to Yellow Diamond, afraid of the corruption she saw. Sensing that Blue Diamond was uncomfortable, Yellow Diamond held onto her closer. After a short walk, the Diamonds and the medical Quartz arrived in the examination room.

"I sense that you are uncomfortable, my lustrous Diamond. Would you like me to close the door during the appointment?"

Blue Diamond said, "Yes, please. I am sorry."

"No need to apologize, my lustrous Diamond. Corruption is very hard to deal with."

The medical Quartz opened the door to allow the Diamond to enter the room. There was an eerie feeling that Blue Diamond couldn't shake. Something didn't feel right about the increase in corrupted gem attacks. There isn't an increase in attacks unless there is an increase in corrupted gems. Blue knew she was going to have to talk to Yellow about this later on after the appointment. The medical Quartz closed the door and locked it, permitting no gems to enter the room during the appointment.

"My lustrous Diamond, you probably know what I am going to ask you. I need to lay down and remove your upper body clothing arrangements."

"I will, again" as Blue Diamond laughed.

Blue Diamond laid down on the screening table again. This time barely being able to see over her own stomach. The twins were extremely active today, often kicking Blue Diamond in the chest. Blue didn't mind it though; she was happy that they were active. After phasing off her clothing, Yellow Diamond handed her a towel to cover up her chest. The towel didn't do its purpose though since Blue Diamond's blue breasts have grown even more in the last few months. Enough that she has caught Yellow Diamond staring and drooling at them, wanting to massage them again. Blue allows her to because they are usually extremely sore. The medical Quartz applied another cold gel to Blue's abdomen since the machine they were using was a stronger machine. Still, it made Blue Diamond shiver. The stick-like thing was slender but it still had its rounded top. The medical Quartz applied the stick like thing to Blue's stomach, the image was fuzzy for a few seconds. After the image cleared up, they were able to see the twins. The naval-oriented gemling was an Aqua Diamond and she had Yellow Diamond's gem cut. She was a little bit bigger than her sister. The chest-oriented gemling was a Green Diamond with Blue Diamond's gem cut. Although she was smaller than her sister, she had just as much energy as her. The medical Quartz mentioned that both gemlings were healthy and that there were no complications. Blue Diamond was crying tears of joy and happiness. She didn't feel any sorrow and grievance in her body. She turned to look at Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond, the hard-shelled gem, was crying.

"Blue, did you hear that…I…I can't believe it. They…they have our gem cuts!"

"I know, Yellow, I know!"

The two Diamonds were filled with happiness and joy until a medical Peridot ran into the room.

The medical Peridot spoke, "My luminous Diamond and my lustrous Diamond! We need to get you to a safe place right now! There is a corrupted gem on the loose near the medical sector!"

Yellow Diamond wasted no time lifting Blue Diamond off of the screening table, bridal style. Even though Blue Diamond weighed more than before, it wasn't an issue for Yellow. Yellow ran towards the warp pad but before it shot the two of them into the warp stream, they saw the corrupted gem. It was black with white hair around its neck, salivating from its mouth. When the two Diamonds landed outside of their room, Yellow Diamond ran into it. Wasting no time in getting Blue to a safe place. She laid Blue Diamond on their bed, making sure she was okay.

"Are you okay, Blue?"

"Yes, Yellow, I am fine. I am just shaken up that is all."

"Thank the stars!"

In her rush, Yellow Diamond forgot to lock their door. A Peridot burst through the door with an important message. Yellow Diamond looked at her murderously but Blue Diamond stared in wonder.

"What is it, Peridot!? This is our personal room!"

"Listen to her, Yellow. She may have something important to say."

"The retrieval team is back, my Diamond!"

"And? Did they retrieve the humans we asked for?!"

"No, my diamond but-"

"Then why did you bother us?!"

"My Diamond, they have retrieved Rose Quartz!"

"The Rose Quartz?!"

Blue Diamond said, "Ros-"

But she was unable to finish her sentence as a wave of nausea washed over her and sent her running to the bathroom. Stressing her so much in such a little amount of time.

"Perfect, send Rose Quartz into the holding cell for the trial when she gets here. We shall have a trial in seven days."

"Yes, my Diamond."

The Peridot left the room. Yellow Diamond walked over to the bathroom door to see if Blue Diamond was okay.

"Blue Diamond, are you alright?"

"No…"

Oh no! Is Blue Diamond going to be okay?! I hope so (she's my favorite character lol)! I


	18. Chapter 18- The Trial

Kyrogue-"That was a really beautiful that their children share similarities with them but now comes the drama of their past drama of losing their daughter and the one who has cause it has arrived. PS are you hype for the new episodes next week?"

YES! I CAN'T WAIT!

Fanfic Girl of all Worlds- "Just update soon please"

Your wish is my command. :3

ProfessorJupiter-"Crap, Steven's in danger!"(Ao3)

The Diamonds could be good, ya never know lol!

29thegamer-"Oh poor blue"

It hurts my soul hurting Blue in my fics sometimes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 18 stares intensely at you because it wants to be read!

It's been a week since Rose Quartz was bought to Homeworld. Stress washed over both Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond but it's taking a toll on Blue Diamond. She hasn't slept in over a week. Her gem is constantly cooling off and Yellow Diamond is noticing it. Yellow tries to get her to calm down but it just doesn't work. Blue is not only stressing herself out too much but she's stressing out the twins who can't handle it. She is sitting at the desk in their room due to the fact she couldn't take laying in the bed anymore. Yellow is laying on the bed, resting before the trial today. Knowing that it could be an easy trial or a horrendous trial. Glancing over at Blue Diamond, she noticed that Blue was slightly hunched over.

Yellow Diamond said, "Are you okay, Blue?"

Blue Diamond said, "Yes, I am- Ah!"

Blue Diamond hunched over even more, gripping her stomach in pain. She was having false contractions, enough that they felt real. But nothing was going to keep her from this trial. She was going to find out the truth about her daughter. Blue was going to figure out how Rose Quartz shattered her first-born.

"Blue, I know you aren't okay. You need to stay away from that trial. It's stressing you out."

"You know nothing will keep me from that trial, Yellow. Not even White."

"I know, Blue, you are extremely stubborn. Like me."

"Yes, Yellow, I am well aware of how stubborn you are."

"Okay, Blue. Can you at least try to calm down for a while right now? There is a couple of cycles before the trial. Why don't you lay down with me?"

"Fine, Yellow, but as soon as the trial is supposed to start you better no try and keep me here."

"Well, there goes my plan."

Blue Diamond shot Yellow Diamond and annoyed glance, knowing that Yellow was willing to do anything to make sure her family was okay. Blue walked over to the bed and Yellow moved over to allow her to lay down. She laid down next to Yellow, laying her head on Yellow's shoulder. Yellow Diamond started to stroke Blue Diamond's hair, sensing that is would calm the blue gem down. Blue Diamond's breathing started to become more relaxed. Blue moved her body closer to Yellow.

"Are you feeling better, Blue?"

"Yeah, Yellow. You know when I lay with you it makes me feel better. Just being with you does."

"I do want to tell you something, Blue. If you feel uncomfortable or in pain at all during the trial, tell me. Don't lie to me. I want you and our children to be okay."

"I promise I will, Yellow. You need to promise me something as well."

"What?"

"That you will control your anger. Don't let it get the best of you. I know it's hard to control at some points but please try."

"I'll try to, Blue."

The two Diamonds relaxed on their bed. Waiting for their Pearls to come back to tell them the trial was starting. Blue Diamond was asleep but Yellow Diamond was engrossed in her thoughts. Thinking about what Rose Quartz was going to say, how she would try and save her own ass, how Blue Diamond would be able to take the trial. A lot of things were on her mind. She thought about these things while the few cycles before the trial passed. Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl returned to the Diamond's room to tell them that the trial was about to start.

Yellow Pearl said, "My Diamond, the trial is about to start."

"Thank you, Pearl. Blue, are you awake? Blue?"

"Mhmm, what happened?"

"Nothing, the trial is about to start. Are you sure you are able to do this?"

"Yes, Yellow. But can you do something for me as we go there?"

"Yes, anything for you, Blue."

"Hold me."

Yellow Diamond looked at Blue Diamond in concern. Blue was crying, not her normal crying but a pained cry. One that a mother would definitely go through when she sees the killer of her child. Yellow Diamond got up from the bed before Blue Diamond so she could help her up. After Blue got up, she slouched over onto Yellow Diamond. the lack of sleep and stress was doing a number on her. Yellow held her in her arms as they walked over to the warp pad. First, the Pearls warped over to the trial room to announce the Diamonds. The Diamonds stepped onto the warp pad after. Blue Diamond rested her head on Yellow Diamond's shoulder and closed her eyes, Yellow did as well. They arrived as the Pearls were announcing them.

Yellow Pearl said, "All stand for the luminous Yellow Diamond!" as she curtsied.

Blue Pearl said after Yellow Pearl, "And the luminous Blue Diamond" as she bowed.

Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond opened their eyes. Blue searched the room for Rose Quartz but all she saw were the zircons and a small human boy. He looked defenseless, as defenseless a newborn Diamond gemling. She knew something was off, the trial wasn't right.

Blue Diamond said, "Where is the fugitive?"

Yellow Diamond said, "That's Rose Quartz?! Her new form is horrendous. Let's bypass the trial. She should be shattered just for looking like that!"

"No, Yellow. I want to hear her speak. I want to hear her tell us her case. I want to know what she thinks her punishment is. Because I want to do something worse."

Yellow raises her hand and her chair and Blue's appear.

"Ok, Blue. Just tell me if you aren't okay. Let's get on with it, shall we?" as she and Blue sat down.

As Blue Diamond sat down, her hand raced to her stomach like she was in pain. It didn't move after. Blue wondered if she was going to be able to make it through this trial herself. She gripped onto the chair as Yellow Diamond's Zircon praised her Diamond. Blue ignored it as she was in pain. The prosecuting Zircon called her witnesses on at a time. Including a loud human, that was annoying for Blue. The prosecuting Zircon made Blue Diamond feel like the trial was dragging on and on. The pain she was feeling in her abdomen wasn't helping either. The prosecuting Zircon finished her side of the case and Blue Diamond was somewhat relieved from it. Yellow Diamond looked over to Blue Diamond. Her left hand was on her stomach, gripping it tightly, while the other one was gripping the armrest of her chair. Her knuckles were turning white due to her holding the armrest so tightly. Yellow wanted to get this trial over and done with so she could take care of Blue.

"I'm sure she's done it, Blue. Time to execute, correct?"

"No, Yellow. We have to allow the defense to state her case."

The defense Zircon said, "Yes! As I state my well thought out uh defense! Uh, I would like to tell the court again the Rose Quartz, uh did turn herself in!"

"We remember and we would not like to relearn what we already know."

"Of course, my luminous Diamond. Yes, uh innocent can have many meanings. Innocent… uh…"

The human yelled, "I did it!"

"What!? Stop!"

Blue Diamond said, "No, stop! I want to hear her!"

Blue Diamond raised her hand off of her stomach to raise up Rose Quartz to her height.

Yellow Pearl said, "Present your name for the court, please!"

"Uh, I am Rose Quartz and I'm guilty" as the human showed his gem.

"No, please don't say that," the defense Zircon said from below.

"I did everything you said I did. I am guilty and I'll accept any punishment you want to give me. Just let him go and leave the Earth alone forever."

"Rose just confessed right in front of us. A solid confession as well."

Blue Diamond stared down at the human and said, "How did you do it?"

The human said, "What?"

Blue Diamond started to lean towards the human. A hard action since her swollen stomach was in the way. She winced in pain as she did but she brushed it off. This action did not go unnoticed by Yellow Diamond. It made her worry about Blue. Blue Diamond was a mere few feet away from the tiny human before she spoke.

"How did you shatter Pink Diamond? How did you shatter my daughter!?"

"I uh did it on Earth, in front of her palanquin. I probably told her to stop and she probably said no. I did some cool moves and um she did some too. I did some jump kicks and she did some too. I was conflicted deeply in what I was doing; I definitely was crying. I probably used the breaking point on her."

"It was a sword!" as Blue Diamond released her aura throughout the room, unable to take the nonsense Rose Quartz was saying. She covered her eyes and bent over. Yellow diamond could feel it, she felt sadness and pain.

"You…shattered…my daughter…with a sword!"

Blue Diamond started to sob hysterically, unable to keep her tears in anymore. Yellow Diamond got up and walked over to her lover. She put her hands on Blue Diamond's shoulders to comfort her. Yellow turned her head to glare at Rose Quartz.

"Enough testimony from you! Look what you have done! We shall take a short recess due to your ignorance."

Rose Quartz looked concerned at the expecting gem like she knew that Blue Diamond was expecting again and that stress was hurting her. Yellow Diamond sent the Zircons and Rose Quartz out of the courtroom so she could talk alone with Blue Diamond. Blue was still bent over crying from whatever Rose Quartz was saying. Yellow really didn't listen to what she said. She only cared about Blue and how she was feeling. Blue Diamond leaned back up towards the back of the chair, returning her hand back down to her stomach. She looked up at Yellow Diamond who was still standing behind her chair with her hands on her shoulders.

"Blue, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Yellow. please don't worry about me."

"You look like you were in pain that whole time and when I felt your aura I felt your pain."

"I'm alright, Yellow. I promise."

"Maybe you shouldn't finish the trial, Blue"

"No, Yellow, I need to finish this trial. I need to do this for Pink Diamond."

"I know, Blue. But remember, you need to think about our children."

Yellow Diamond walked from behind Blue Diamond to in front of her and leaned down to put her hand on Blue's stomach. Yellow kissed it as the recess ended. She turned her head to see Rose Quartz staring at her and Blue. Before getting up, she shot an angered glance at Rose, causing the smaller gem to swallow hard. Yellow returned to her chair, waiting to hear what the defense had to say.

The defense Zircon said, "Rose Quartz is a faulty gem. A lowly stratagem that had a wrong attachment to a planet and creatures like these" as she warped one of the humans from Earth in.

"Since Pink Diamond was the Diamond controlling Earth, both her and Pink Diamond were natural enemies. By shattering Pink Diamond, she had everything she could gain. But was Rose Quartz able to shatter Pink Diamond? My Diamond, may I present your palanquin for this argument?"

"Why is this necessary?"

"It should be, Yellow. You made proceed" as Blue Diamond summoned her palanquin.

"Thank you my diamond. In the records, Pink Diamond was attacked and shattered outside a palanquin much like this. They said that Pink Diamond stepped outside and took a few steps before Rose Quartz attacked her from the front."

"Oh, Pink…". Blue Diamond turned away as she thought of her daughter.

"No one seems to be asking, how?"

"I just asked that question."

"You are right my Diamond to ask that question Because, at the time, Rose Quartz was already a threat. All of the Rose Quartz' from her colony were removed and bubbled. So how did a Rose Quartz get so close to Pink Diamond? Where were her Agates, Sapphires, and especially her Pearl?"

Yellow Diamond slammed her fists down and said, "They were all there! They saw her get killed!"

"None of them saw her come near Pink Diamond? Why didn't her Sapphires warn her about Rose Quartz? Her Agates should have fought her off correct?"

Rose Quartz said, "This is strange!"

Blue Diamond looked over at Yellow Diamond who was in pure anger, knowing that Yellow broke her promise.

"Rose must have slipped past them!"

"Her pearl should have cried out in alarm! Whoever did this was close to Pink Diamond. Someone who was able to stop her palanquin in front over her whole entourage. Someone who could tell her to step outside and the ability to cover up her murder afterward! Someone… like one of you!" and the defense Zircon pointed at Blue and Yellow Diamond.

Blue Diamond gasped in pain, how could she and Yellow kill their own daughter?! Yellow Diamond rose up out of her seat towards the defense Zircon.

"My luminous Diamond, I disregard that statement. I got carried away!"

Ignoring the Zircon's pleas, she poofed the smaller gem with one finger. Angry that she was accused by a mere Zircon.

The prosecuting Zircon said, "We closed the case, right my Luminous Diamond?"

Yellow Diamond turned around to face the other Zircon and poofed her with her powers. Blue Diamond gets up in a rush, almost losing her balance in the process.

Blue Diamond yelled, "Yellow, please stop! Why are doing this?!"

Rose Quartz and the human ran towards Blue's Palanquin trying to escape the trial.

"We don't have to listen to this bullshit, Blue!"

"Can't you restrain yourself!?"

"This is pointless Blue!"

"No, it's not Yellow!"

Blue Diamond's palanquin sprung to life, wobbling back and forth until it jumped out from the roof of the trial room. It fell towards the empty kindergartens of Homeworld. Yellow used her powers to cut a diamond-shaped hole into the trial room's wall.

"You are trying to get away, Rose but you won't. You survived on Earth but you are on Homeworld now!"

Yellow Diamond turned around to see Blue Diamond staring right at her, extremely angry and crying.

"How Yellow? How could you!? You promised me that you would control your anger!" with her fist in the air.

But Yellow didn't respond, she just walked closer to Blue Diamond.

"Yellow, can you hear me!? Do you even care anymore?! Yellow?!"

Yellow Diamond's face was inches away from Blue Diamond's face. Her face contorted into a snarl with her teeth baring like a wild animal.

"Yellow, what's wrong with you? Are you okay?!"

Yellow ignored her and grabbed Blue's wrist, causing Blue to cry out in pain. Her grip was too tight.

"Yellow, let go of me! You are hurting me!"

But nothing was getting Yellow's attention. Blue tried with all her might to get free but it didn't work. Crying, she looked at Yellow Diamond's eyes. They were cold and heartless like White Diamond's. They weren't the warm eyes that she loved. The golden eyes that loved her back. Distracted by Yellow's eyes, she barely noticed the hand that Yellow had raised up in the air. Knowing it was inevitable, Blue Diamond closed her eyes and braced for Yellow Diamond's hand hitting hit. She used the hand that wasn't in Yellow's grip to protect her stomach. By the stars, she was going to protect her children. Even if that meant she would get hurt. Yellow Diamond hits Blue Diamond directly in the face, sending her spiraling towards the ground. Blue, thinking only of her children, uses both her arms to stop her from hitting the ground on her stomach. She looked back up at Yellow Diamond, who's eyes were returning to their golden state.

"Blue, wha-what happened?! Why are you on the floor!? Did someone hurt you!?" as she reached down to help Blue up.

"Don't touch me, Yellow…"

"What? Why Blue?"

"Because you did this to me!" and Blue Diamond got up from the floor with no help. She started walking quickly towards the warp pad.

"Wait, Blue! Don't go!"

"Leave me alone, Yellow!"

Blue gets onto the warp pad and warps back to their room. Trying to get away from Yellow. Yellow went onto the warp pad after Blue warped away.

"Blue, wait, I need help! Please don't leave me!"

"Go away Yellow! I don't want you near me until the twins are born!"

"But, Blue!"

"No, I don't want to take a chance of you hurting me again!"

"I'm sorry, Blue! I'll accept your wishes, just please don't leave me!"

"Let me think, but until the twins are born, stay away from me."

Blue Diamond went into their bedroom but Yellow Diamond stayed outside. She slumped against the door, crying because of what she did. On the other side of the room, Blue Diamond was listening to her, crying as well. Blue Diamond knows that she needs to relax so she starts to run a bath. Blue knows that Yellow is still right outside the door. So she closes the bathroom door as well. After closing the door, she takes off her robes and hangs them up. The bathtub is filled up just enough for Blue to be able to be covered in water. She first puts her legs into the bathtub and then sits down in it. Slowly she lowers the rest of her body into the tub to the point where her head is the only thing above water.

Blue said to herself, "Why did Yellow do that?"

Blue Diamond thought to herself, how she told Yellow not to stay near her but yet she wanted her to be right next to her. Her thoughts were about the trial and everything that happened on that day. But her thoughts were cut short by a painful contraction in her stomach. Blue Diamond realized that they weren't false anymore. She looked at her robes and they were soaked. Her water must've broken during the trial and she didn't notice. Blue starts to get out of the tub before another contraction hits.

"Yellow! Help!" as she crawls out of the tub hunched over. Blue Diamond is holding onto anything she can while calling for Yellow. Until she sees something lurking in the shadows. A dark figure that she is unable to see.

"Yellow, that you? Please help me!" but she is wrong. She was horribly wrong and she knew it. Out of the shadows, the same figure from the medical sector was in their bathroom. Staring at Blue Diamond, its mouth salivating. "Please don't. Don't hurt me!" as the corrupted creature lunged towards Blue. Unable to protect herself, the corruption slashed into Blue's stomach, causing Blue Diamond to fall back into the tub. Bleeding out and screaming for Yellow.

Yellow Diamond was down the hall and she ran back to their room, hearing Blue's cries for help. The room was locked and she couldn't get in. Yellow started to bang on the door, breaking it down in a matter of seconds. Frantically, Yellow looked around the room for Blue. She then ran into the bathroom, seeing the corrupted gem jump out the window. Yellow Diamond turned around to see Blue Diamond laying partially in the tub, blood everywhere.

Blue Diamond said weakly, "Yellow, help me…the twins…"

AHHHHHH! This chapter was so hard to write! I'm so sorry Blue Diamond!


	19. Chapter 19- They're here

Got a bunch of reviews! Thank you!

Kyrogue23- "I thought the Trial was stressful and heartbreaking enough for them, then came Yellow raging out on Blue and her getting attack by a corrupted gem. I really pray the twins are okay and unharmed."

The twins are okay; I can't say the same for Blue Diamond.

Fanfic Girl of all worlds- "Damn. I... Sheesh... my mind is... I dunno how to handle that ending... it was well... unexpected."

It may seem like I enjoyed writing these chapters. I didn't at all. Blue Diamond is my favorite character. I play her in multiple discord servers and my gemsona is in her court. It was unexpected and I am sorry for that.

Hopesolo20- "Oh no! Blue! Please let her be alright! Great story can't wait for the next chapter!"

Thank you! I am sorry but I cannot fulfill your wishes as Blue Diamond will not be alright.

High Priest Morokei- "So...Corrupted Gem roams on Gem's Homeworld? You know...it's like a Chaos Cultist running around on Holly Terra in Warhammer 40k Which it's UNFORGIVABLE in terms for Imperium Of Man. You should really explain why Corrupted Gems suddenly are on Homeworld without any "Inquisition" Organization purging these things in first place."

There is something special about this corrupted gem. It will be explained later on in the series. I hope that is okay!

Bluequartzofficial- "You left me in tears to the point where I almost couldn't finish reading the chapter! But great job. I always love reading your fanfics even though it hurts me whenever you hurt Blue.

I'm sorry, I really am. I hate hurting her but I stated in the beginning of this story in response to a review that it won't be all sunshine and rainbows.

Thora12- "HOLY SH-"

Same, just same.

Guest-"Please continue!"

I am! Sorry, I have had some issues. I'll explain them after the reviews.

ROBINON- "I literally cried as I was reading this chapter please continue"

Sorry, I'll probably make you cry with the chapter too. as I stated in the response to the last review, I'll tell you guys what happened.

High Roller Yunalesca- "Something's been bothering me since Chapter 15. If White Diamond didn't have a problem with Yellow Diamond being with Blue Diamond then, especially to the point where she officiated over their consortium ceremony, why does she have a problem with them now? I would really like to know what happened to change all that. Also, what the fuck was up with that corrupted Gem? That was so fucked up when it attacked Blue Diamond like it did. Hopefully, things are better next time."

White, Yellow, Blue and the corrupted gem are related in a way. It won't be explained in this part of the series.

Thetwotailedcat2- "UH WHEN IS THE NEXT CHAPTER?! I won't be able to sleep intell I know blue is okay"

Sorry, I will have the next chapter up sooner.

Thetwotailedcat2- "No it's fine take your time."

Thanks! I'll explain everything!

29thegamer- "At the edge of my seat"

We all are, I think.

Locoslowpoke- "Please update i need more"

I promise I will.

29thegamer- "Waiting patiently for the next chapter"

Here you go!

andie\azzhoe- "'Blue Diamond said, "Yellow, Fuck me now!"' This is written in an unintentionally hilarious way"

Hehe, I didn't really know how to write chapters leading up to those scenes at the time.

Anon-"You do know that it is YOUR story and if you wanted to you could break the fourth wall for a bit and punch white…Also I ❤Your story it is amazing"

I don't know if I should punch White now. Thank you!

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had to handle my college tuition and financial aid. Also, I fractured my foot and am now in a cast.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Welcome to Chapter 19's house!

Warning, this part will be extremely graphic. There will be mentions of blood and wounds.

Yellow Diamond ran towards the tub where Blue Diamond was. Crying, she kneeled down to Blue.

Yellow Diamond said, "Blue! Are you alright!? Speak to me!'

Blue Diamond said, "Yellow, I'm not okay. My water, it broke during the trial. I didn't realize till I was in the bathtub. I'm…I'm bleeding out Yellow."

"Blue, I'm so sorry. I should have followed you in here instead of waiting outside! I am sorry!"

"Do-Don't be Yellow. None of this is your fault. I-I need you to help me get out of here. Please, bring me to our bed."

"I should bring you to the medical sector. They have all of the equipment."

"Yellow, I can't make it there! Please, just-just bring me to the bed."

That is when Yellow Diamond realized that Blue Diamond might not make it through this. Yellow Diamond got and and picked Blue Diamond up out of the tub, not caring that about the blood that stained her clothes. While Yellow carried Blue to the bed, Blue Diamond gripped on to Yellow in pain as another contraction hit her. Yellow placed Blue onto the bed when her contraction stopped and she was okay enough for her to do so. Blue Diamond looked down at her stomach seeing all the blood that was there. Unable to hold her tears back, she started to cry hysterically. Scared that she would lose her children again.

"Blue, I am not trying to hurt you but I am going to try and stop the bleeding. Pearl! Grab the medical kit from the closet!"

Yellow removed her gloves so she would be able to put on medical ones to prevent any infection/corruption from spreading. She locked eyes with Blue before moving them down to look at her stomach. It sickened Yellow Diamond. The wound was deep. There were three long slash wounds across Blue's stomach. All of them, gushing blood. Yellow Pearl returned with medical kit, placing it next to her Diamond. Yellow Diamond ripped it open. First, disinfecting her hands and covering them with gloves. She retrieved the cleaning solution meant for wounds and put it on a piece of gauze. Regretting ever letting this happen to Blue, she started to cry. Yellow prepared herself for what she was about to do.

"I'm so sorry Blue. This is going to hurt, I'm-I'm so sorry!"

"Yellow, p-please do what you must."

Yellow placed the gauze onto Blue Diamond, wiping away the blood and whatever was there. Blue grabbed onto Yellow as she did it, as another contraction hit her.

"Yellow! Forget about the bleeding!"

"But Blue, if I don't stop the bleeding, you'll die."

Blue looked into Yellow's eyes. The two of them didn't even have to speak because they knew what was going to happen. Yellow Diamond leaned her head down onto Blue's chest, crying onto her gem. She was going to lose her, potentially for good now. Losing the one she loved and maybe even more. Yellow realized what she needed to do, so she picked up her Diamond communicator to call the medical sector of Homeworld. She needed them to send help. The communicator rang and rang until the screen of the medical sector showed. There were no gems, no lights were even on and no one answered. The whole place was in disarray like someone or something was in there. Angered and upset, Yellow Diamond threw her communicator at the wall, breaking it on impact.

"Pearl! Go with Blue Pearl to medical sector and get the supplies for Blue Diamond! I want a gem vitality monitor as well! For her and the babies!"

"Y-Yes my Diamond!" as the pearls ran out of the room towards the warp pad.

"Whe-where are you sending them, Yellow? Why did you t-throw your communicator at the wall?"

"I'm sorry, Blue, Something or someone destroyed the medical sector."

"So, we are all alone in this?"

"Yes, Blue."

Yellow Diamond had to deliver her children on her own. Yes, she was there when Pink Diamond was born but she never had to do this. Yellow went back to Blue's stomach to try and stop the bleeding again. Yellow knows that she can't stop Blue from bleeding out from her stomach but she knows that she can at least slow it down. She starts to wrap up Blue Diamond's stomach but there is so much blood. Yellow Diamond also puts a blanket over Blue Diamond, covering her chest and part over lower areas. It doesn't really matter though since their pearls saw everything.

"Y-Yellow…"

"Yes, Blue" as more tears flowed down her face.

"Please, hold me."

"I will, Blue, I will."

Yellow Diamond goes behind Blue Diamond to hold her, to comfort her as she is in pain. Blue puts her hands in Yellow's and holds them. Knowing that she was with the one she loved, her paramour. Blue gripped onto Yellow's hands, as another contraction washed over her.

"Blue, lean into me. I'll support you. Please."

"Yellow! It hurts! It hurts so much more than Pink! I-I don't think I can do it!"

"Please Blue, do it for me. Don't you want to see them? To see our children? Please do it for them, Blue!"

"I-I will, Yellow! I will!"

Yellow Diamond supported Blue Diamond with her whole body. She didn't care if Blue Diamond hurt her because Blue Diamond was going through so much more pain. She hated seeing her paramour in so much pain. Curse that corrupted gem! How dare she attack Blue Diamond?! Yellow Diamond promised herself that she would hunt down that lowly corruption till the day her gem would not work anymore. Blue Diamond relaxed from her contraction, the blue gem was still in excruciating pain. Both of their Pearls returned back to their room, running with the supplies needed.

Blue Pearl said, "My Diamonds! We have the supplies needed!" as they placed them down next to Yellow Diamond.

"Thank you Pearls! Now, go stand by the door!"

The two Pearls scampered over to the door, having not seen their diamonds like this in over millennia. They cowered, not knowing what may happen. Yellow Diamond moves from behind Blue Diamond so she would be able to attach the gem vitality monitor. Blue still kept her grip on Yellow Diamond but her hand was holding Yellow's shirt now. Yellow leaned towards Blue's gem, first cleaning it so she wouldn't get sick from any corruption that might have been on it. After cleaning it, she put it on and turned the monitor on. It showed that Blue's gem vitality was declining, fast. Yellow then applies a smaller monitor to Blue's stomach to see the twins' gem vitality. Aqua Diamond and Green Diamond's gem vitality was fine but the monitor showed that it was fluctuating, mostly staying lower than normal then rising up quickly. The twins were stressed out.

"Yellow."

"Yes, Blue."

"I-I need to tell you something."

"Yes, Blue, tell me."

"Y-Yellow, I want you to know, i-if I die, please take care of Aqua Diamond and Green Diamond. I-I know I might not make it."

"Don't say that, Blue, you'll make it! We will be happy with our twins."

"Yellow, you know that I might not make it out of this. You always look on the bright side of things."

"I'll make sure you see them. I love you, Blue."

"I love you, to-Ah!" as Blue Diamond grips her stomach in pain.

This contraction was worse than the rest. It was hurting Blue Diamond so much. Blue's gem vitality starts to drop again as she goes through the contraction. Yellow Diamond holds onto Blue again as she is in pain but Blue has a goal. Her goal is to bring her daughters into the world safely, even if that means she won't be alright from it. After her contraction is over, she releases Yellow from her grasp and returns her hand to her stomach.

"Blue, I need to check if you are dilated at all."

Blue didn't respond at all, as she focused on their daughters. Yellow Diamond first check on Blue's stomach. It was still bleeding and the gauze was filling up quickly. She then went to go look at Blue's lower half. Blue was fully dilated and one of her daughters were already crowning. She could see a head but she didn't know which one was it. Yellow Diamond looks back up at Blue Diamond, knowing that this was the time.

"Blue, I need you to push with all of your might when you have your next contraction. Please, do it for them."

"I-I'll try Yellow. I-I will."

Yellow Diamond readied herself for what was about to occur. Blue's contractions were so close together that it was only a matter of time before she would have to push. Blue's next contraction hit her and Yellow could tell.

"Blue, please push! Don't you want to see them!?"

There was no response from Blue, she was screaming. The pain was extreme for her. As Blue Diamond pushed, Yellow Diamond put her hands under her daughter's head for support. She could tell that the baby was Aqua Diamond. She had a small amount of hair like Yellow Diamond. But Yellow's attention was taken back to Blue when she had another contraction and pushed again, enough so to see that her daughter's gem was not on her chest. It was certain that this gemling was Aqua Diamond. Yellow knew that it would only take one more push for Aqua Diamond to be born but she didn't know if Blue was able to handle Green Diamond as well. After the last contraction ended, Yellow glanced over to the gem vitality machines and the twins were fine but Blue was still dropping. She readied herself for Blue's next contraction, which came immediately. Blue had released her hands from her stomach and gripped the sheets. Enough to rip the sheets on the bed. Blue Diamond pushed as hard as she could, wanting to hear her daughter cry. Yellow Diamond had Aqua Diamond in her hands, crying in the new world. Wanting to be inside the safe place of her mother's womb again. Yellow Diamond placed Aqua Diamond in Blue Diamonds arms and the newborn gemling started to quiet down, opening her eyes at her mother. Blue didn't care about of the blood she would get on herself.

"Sh-she's beautiful Yellow. Sh-she has your eyes and your gem on her stomach."

Yellow Diamond started crying even more now that she heard Aqua crying but Yellow knew she had to remain strong. She still had one more gemling to deliver. Blue had another contraction and tried with all her might not to crush the newborn in her arms. This one hurt so much more. There was something wrong. Yellow Diamond knew something was wrong so she looked back down at Blue's lower area. She didn't see a head at all. She saw what thought were…feet. Yellow thought to herself, "Why were there feet!? Where was Green Diamond's head?!" Yellow Diamond realized that Green Diamond was breeching. Instead of coming out head first, she was coming out feet first which was even more dangerous in the current situation.

"Blue… I still need you to push. Please."

"I-I will."

Blue Diamond kept trying to push Green Diamond out. Slowly, the other gemling was coming out. Yellow Diamond supported her feet as Blue Diamond pushed. It was taking all of Blue's power to not fail. After the contraction ended, she tried to relax but another contraction hit her. Again, Blue pushed until she could no more. Yellow Diamond could see Green Diamond's chest and it had a gem on it. It was Blue Diamond's gem shape. Yellow knew it was almost over, that Green Diamond was almost born. Relaxing after her latest contraction, Blue prepares herself for the next one. Blue knows this is her last contraction before Green Diamond is born so she gives all of her power to push Green Diamond out. Yellow Diamond supports her daughter as she waits for her to cry. She cries out, wanting to be back in her mother like Aqua. Yellow Diamond gives Green Diamond over to Blue Diamond, seeing her daughter open her eyes.

"Blue, she has your hair and your eyes."

"Th-they are beautiful, Yellow."

Yellow Diamond is about to comfort Blue when she hears Blue's gem vitality monitor beeping. Blue's gem vitality is dropping dangerously. Blue can feel her body disappearing, so she gives Yellow Diamond the twins. Not expecting it, Yellow Diamond holds them and looks at Blue.

"I love you, Yellow. I love Aqua and Green as well. Good-" but Blue couldn't finish her sentence. As her body glowed and disappeared, the only thing left of her was her gem. Laying still where her body once was. Needing to regain her gem vitality.

Yellow Diamond yelled out, "Blue! Don't go! I-I can't raise them by myself!"

Nooooooo, Blue Diamond! I hate myself right now. I would never, ever want her to be poofed or shattered.


	20. Chapter 20- The End?

ROBINON- "PLEASE POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! THIS CHAPTER BROKE MY HEART!"

New chapter now! I'm sorry for breaking your heart!

Fanfic girl of all worlds- "Please let her just be like poofed...I too love Blue Diamond and this is hard to read...! Please let my diamond be Ok! She's too cool and awesome and pretty and smart and awesome to shatter...!"

Blue is alright…

Hopesolo20- "Oh man...this feeling I have is something that hurts so much! If this was the way you felt when reading my story I am so sorry! Really good chapter! I hope everything works out in the end though..."

I am sorry! I wasn't trying to recreate that feeling.

Kyrogue23- "Glad she has the energy left to give birth to the twins before she poofed but that was still a sad scene to see happen. I want to know if you saw the new episode of Steven Universe?"

YES, I SAW IT! Let's just say I was dead after it.

Kyla Lori- "I really want you to make a new chapter soon please. I also really loved this chapter. I love the whole story! I hope you continue to make more ART like this in the future. YOU ARE THE BEST!"

Aww thanks! I am planning on writing more and potentially writing for commissions. If you want to, you can see my art on Tumblr. Its Phantomzoom98.

Thetwotailedcat2- "Omg. Is blue going to be okay? ..."

Blue is alright…

Bluequartzofficial- "My precious Blueberry! You managed to leave me in tears again lol *sigh* Amazing chapter. While I do hope that Blue is okay, whatever happens, happens."

Sorry about the tears again! She's alright!

Person- "what have you done"

Sorry!

Umi ryuzzaki1- "OMG this chapter is so oh my gosh I really hope Blue Diamond comes back and please give a shout out to me and Umi ryuzzaki1 because I am a huge fan of this fanfic right now and it was like oh my gosh"

She is alright! Shout out to Umi Ryuzzaki1! Yo! Thank you for being a huge fan!

Guest- ";-;"

Sorry, again!

Guest- "Im crying so hard how long does it take for a diamond to regenerate? Will she even regenerate? This is horrible I need to know what happens!"

Blue is alright!

Lily- "Cant wait for the next chapter this is so great and suspenful"

Thank you! Here is the new chapter!

Kate the kitkat (Guest)- "Kate the kitkat:(I'm french, so I'm sorry if I don't speak English very well ) I've just begun and finish this fanfic and OMGGGGGG ! I love it so much (/ヮ)/ bellow diamond for life ! Their relationship is really interesting, I can't wait the next chapter ! At first, I was a little scared that White Diamond be just mean because she's mean and that's all ... Because nobody is perfect (like Steven said ) we're not just nice or just mean, that doesn't exist. We're something more complicated than that thanks to our past and our experience :) So I'm really interested by how White Diamond became like that Is this a sort of corruption... And why Yellow acted like that ? Aaaaah can't wait"

Aww thanks! A lot of the stuff that happened will be resolved later in the series and its awesome that you are French!

Tsukidrama- "yellow's dream broke my heart! i'm looking forward to them getting to have a second chance at being parents…i absolutely love the way you wrote their consortium! it was sweet and beautiful and reminiscent of a wedding enough for that sentiment to still be there, but alien enough that it didn't feel the same as a human wedding. i love it! also i can't stop laughing at "I am horny as fuck now, Yellow"… as if the trial wasn't already stressful enough... wow. blue being heavily pregnant & then getting attacked? my heart is racing…everything that could possibly go wrong just went wrong! my stomach dropped when green started to come out breech... poor blue. i can't wait for her to reform and finally be able to hold her babies with yellow. hopefully white stays away... they deserve to be happy"

OMG Thank you Tsuki for all of comments! You are an amazing writer as well and you deserve a shoutout! I did look up how a wedding went for the consortium part and consortium is a synonym for wedding lol. Blue is alright also. Look up Tsukidrama on ao3, and Tumblr! You won't be disappointed!

29thegamer- "Cries a tsunami of tears! Hope blue diamond returns soon. Hope you're also doing good"

Sorry about the tears! I am doing great, I have a walking boot cast instead of a splint now.

Cal- "I just... God damn. My heart has been torn in half from the last chapter and now thrown into a blender. Blue is my favorite. But at first I thought you might have harmed the twins and a small a twin that would have been worse."

Blue is a strong mother. She made sure the twins were born healthy even though the odds weren't in her favor.

Locoslowpoke- "Nooooo. Also I hope your leg heals up soon. Keep up the great writing."

Thanks! I am in a walking boot cast now so I am way better!

247candywar- "Oh... My... Gosh... I have never been so invested in anything ever in my life"

Lol I think I am invested in this too XD

Mistars- "It's too much emotion to read. *Tears* I hope Blue Diamond... is okay... I hope she comes back to see her gremlins. If she is still in the gem forever... Ahhh. That is too much feeling. Great fic, keep up the great writing the "Hope" story!"

Blue is alright! Thanks, I plan on continuing it as a series!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 20 is the final stretch!

Two weeks, two weeks it has been since Blue Diamond poofed and the twins were born. Yellow Diamond has been taking care of them all by herself. Thank the stars both of the Diamond courts prepared for this, creating all of the necessary things for an event of this magnitude. Blue Diamond's gem still laid on their bed but the sheets were changed. All of them and the used medical supplies were sent to a corruption lab to see what type of gem attacked the lustrous Diamond. Even though there was two new Diamonds in the Diamond Authority, sorrow hung throughout both Yellow and Blue's court. The news of their Diamond retreating into her gem sent shockwaves into Blue Diamond's court. It was as if Blue's aura was sent through it but it wasn't. It was their own feelings. Feelings brought on by the loss of their Diamond. Even Yellow Diamond couldn't stay fully happy. She had her daughters now, Aqua and Green Diamond but she lost the one she loved deeply. A choice that no one should have to make. To choose between their lover and the product of that love. Often, while the twins were sleeping, Yellow would stare down at Blue's gem. Crying over it, unable to stop just like Blue. Yellow Diamond wanted to feel again, to have emotions but right now, she wished they were gone. She wanted to be happy. Happy with Blue and their daughters, Aqua and Green. Not mourning over Blue and her lifeless gem. To keep her mind off of Blue, Yellow would focus on the twins. She made sure she took care of them at all times. Keeping other gems besides herself away from them and Blue. There were times where the twins wouldn't stop crying, knowing that they were missing their mother. The day had gone smoothly but now, it was night time. Yellow Diamond was unable to sleep another night. The Diamonds were formidable gems but the lack of sleep was taking a toll on Yellow. She decided to sit on their bed and not try to fall asleep. Just staring at her paramour's lifeless gem on their bed. Waiting for the moment where her body would reform. Yellow had hooked up the gem vitality monitor to Blue's gem after she poofed to see if she was even able to reform and it indicated that she would be able to. Yellow just didn't know when. Feeling depressed, she started to talk to Blue's gem.

Yellow Diamond said, "Blue, I am so sorry for everything that I've done. I couldn't protect you when you needed it most. I put your life in danger and I put our children's life in danger. I am no better than White Diamond. I-I never thought this would happen and now I regret never thinking about it. Now you're gone and I just don't know what to do. I'll take care of Aqua and Green, I promise. I just- just, oh stars Blue I want you back! I want you to see how beautiful Green and Aqua are again! Every time I look into Green's eyes, I see you. I want to stare into your eyes again, to tell you I love you, to just-just be able to see your face. Please Blue, come back to us…"

Nothing happened, Yellow Diamond just signed and leaned towards Blue's gem. Crying, she kissed Blue Diamond's gem, leaving her tears on top of it. Leaning back, she started to get off the bed. Not looking at Blue Diamond's gem, she didn't see what was occurring. Yellow Diamond thought she was hearing Blue Diamond reform so she turned her head back at Blue's gem. It was levitating and glowing. Slowly, she started to see the outline of Blue Diamond's body. A few more minutes passed before Blue Diamond fully reformed, her body levitating for a few seconds before she fell. Right on top of Yellow Diamond. Blue Diamond yelling out before falling on her.

Blue Diamond said, "Yellow…"

"Blue…"

The Diamonds said no more as Yellow pulled Blue into a tight embrace. She couldn't ever let her go again. No matter what. They both were laying on the floor, hugging each other. Yellow Diamond being on the bottom and Blue Diamond on top. Gripping each other in love. She had reformed just as beautiful as she emerged from her kindergarten. Her skin still a beautiful blue and her hair was alice-blue like before. Her reformation wasn't as "clothed" as her emergence. Blue had reformed in just a bra and underwear. The bra didn't do its job at all containing her swollen breasts, most of them spilling out. From the twins not being able to feed off of them, they were sore and were lactating into her bra. Blue Diamond leaned back up sat on top of Yellow Diamond's lap as the bottom Diamond rose up to her face. Both of them, staring into other's eyes. Yellow couldn't take the silence anymore; she couldn't take being away from Blue. It was too much. Leaning forward more, Yellow kissed Blue intensely. Both of them, sinking into the kiss, bringing each other closer until they were skin to skin. The only thing separating them was Yellow Diamond's clothing. Yellow separated herself from their embrace and laid her head on Blue's gem, crying onto it.

"Oh, Blue… I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. Y-you could've died and I wouldn't be able to live with myself. It was my fault! I-" as Blue Diamond lifted Yellow Diamond's head up.

Blue Diamond put her finger on Yellow's lips, making her quiet.

"Don't ever blame yourself for this, Yellow. You did nothing wrong. Nothing could have told us what would've happened, not even our Sapphires. What matters now is that I'm here, you're here, and the twins are here as well. I'll never leave you, Yellow. I promise."

Yellow Diamond wrapped her arms around Blue Diamond's waist, lifting her up onto the bed. Before anything started, Yellow looked down at Blue's stomach. Where there was one scar from Pink's birth, there were now three horizontal scars across it. Reminders of what happened to Blue Diamond. Yellow positioned herself above Blue, ready to make love with her. As Yellow leaned down to give Blue a kiss, a loud scream came from the other room. Blue turned her head towards it, eager to see the source of it.

"Is-is that them, Aqua and Green, Yellow?" Blue Diamond said as she started to cry.

"Yes, Blue. Would you like to see them?"

Blue Diamond didn't respond to her, she just looked at Yellow Diamond with pleading eyes. Yellow knew the answer so she got up and made her way towards the twins' room. The other Diamond stayed quiet, waiting for her lover to come back. She heard what sounded like the rustling of blankets and she heard Yellow talking.

"Shh shh, it's alright sweetie. Momma is here. Please don't cry, Mommy is in the other room. Would you like to see her? And what about you Green?" as Yellow Diamond picked up Aqua Diamond, making sure she was secure enough before picking up Green Diamond.

Blue Diamond sat on the edge of the bed, waiting eagerly for Yellow Diamond to come back with their daughters. In a matter of minutes, the door connecting their bedrooms opened, revealing Yellow with Green and Aqua. Yellow walked over to the bed where Blue sat, tears forming in her eyes. Finally, being able to see her daughters again after retreating into her gem in order to not lose her life completely. Although the gem race's bodies were based in light, there comes a point where they can't regenerate. Their gems had levels of gem vitality, once that vitality reached zero, gems cannot regenerate. In Blue Diamond's case, when Yellow Diamond checked it, it was at ten percent. Blue thanked the stars that she was able to reform. Yellow stopped right in front of Blue, just holding both of her daughters in her arms.

"Are you ready, Blue?"

"Yes…"

Yellow first handed her paramour Aqua Diamond. Blue held her daughter in her arms, tears staring to fall from her eyes. The newborn Diamond stared back up at her mother, knowing that the larger Diamond was the one who carried her. It took a few seconds for the newborn Diamond to react. But she was happy, her voice making incoherent sounds as she reacted in glee at seeing her mother again after two weeks. She was expressing her happiness in a language neither Blue or Yellow could understand but they felt what she was saying. They felt her happiness. After a few minutes, Yellow Diamond gave Blue Diamond Green Diamond. Once Blue had both of their gemlings safely, Yellow got up to sit behind Blue. Realizing what Yellow was doing, Blue shifted over so she was leaning onto Yellow, against their head board.

"How are you feeling Blue?"

"Magnificent, I never thought I would be able to feel this way again. To feel like a mother again. Thank you, Yellow."

"No, Blue. I should be thanking you. You stayed with me through everything that happened. You saw the goodness within me that even I couldn't see. You gave me a family even though it could have killed you. I am forever grateful for you, Blue. I love you so much, Blue."

"I love you, too, Yellow. from the day I met you."

Blue turned around slightly to kiss Yellow on the lips. But their kiss was cut short. Green was fussing around, slightly drooling as she looked up at her mother's chest. Blue already knew what she wanted, by mother's instinct and by experience.

"Yellow, could you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you, Blue."

"Can you undo the back of my bra please? I think Aqua and Green are hungry."

"Yes, Blue" as Yellow Diamond unhooked the useless bra around Blue's breasts.

Before Blue could move Aqua and Green towards her breasts, Yellow started to massage them, causing Blue to lean back into Yellow. Letting a moan escape from her lips.

"Yellow…what are you doing?" Blue said breathlessly.

"Massaging you, do I get some later?"

"Mhmm, if you are good maybe. It's really for them, you know."

"Okay, can I at least help you while you feed them?"

"Sure, just don't get in the way."

Yellow moved her head towards Blue's neck, slowly she left kisses along it. Blue brought both Aqua and Green up to her chest. By instinct, the two infant Diamonds latch onto Blue's breasts. Blue winced slightly in pain as the twins latched onto her chest. She wasn't used to the feeling anymore since Pink Diamond was a gemling long ago. Blue had missed the feeling, the feeling of being a mother again. It was ripped away from her just like her daughter was so many years ago. The twins smiled with glee as they were able to feed off of Blue's breasts rather than formula that was created for them. Yellow Diamond continued to massage Blue's chest and ventured down to her stomach, causing Blue to wince slightly.

"Looks like they are enjoying themselves. Are you alright, Blue?"

"Yeah, I am just not used to this anymore. It's been years."

"That's good, how is…your wound from the corrupted? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It still stings slightly. I don't think any corruption was transferred to me. I don't know how it was able to hurt me, though. Can anything hurt a Diamond?"

"I'm sorry Blue. I should have been there to protect you. I-I-"

"Shush, Yellow. Stop, I don't want to hear you keep blaming yourself. How did you know that the corrupted gem was going to attack me? You aren't a Sapphire."

"Blue…I promise to protect you and our children at all costs. You are my everything. I'll find out what attacked you and that corrupted gem will be punished. We should be able to tell what gem attacked you in a few days. No gem survives after attacking a Diamond."

"I love you, Yellow."

"I love you too, Blue."

Blue turned around to face Yellow, kissing her on the lips. The Diamonds were finally happy. Finally, happy with their children. The two mothers decided to keep their daughters with them for the night. Yellow behind Blue and Aqua and Green in her arms. Drifting off to sleep…

The Diamonds had **Hope** again…

And maybe in the future…

 ** _Resolution_** …

That's it! Hope is over!


End file.
